Forget Me Not
by Sierra Lobo
Summary: Corny love story? Well, this is far from one of them. After 11 years of no commuication, May and Drew finaly meet again, a great fate ahead of them. This story will show you that true love WILL endure the test of time... and that when the fate of the world sits on your shoulders, your bond will only grow stronger. Rated "T" for profanity in some chapters. Words are censored! DAML
1. Chapter 1:Ghost

"Here's another story I'm going to try out. This idea just somehow "magically" appeared in my head, so I'm going to make use of the idea, no flames please, just well rounded criticism. Thanks everyone! I don't own pokemon!"

~Contestshipping Luver~

* * *

><p><strong>Forget me not <strong>

**Chapter 1: Ghost **

"Look it's him!" A woman squealed.

"Eeeeek!"

And in no time at all he was surrounded by a crowd of squealing women and teenage girls. Asking for autographs, hugs, kisses, etc, the usual.

He simply waved them away, making an opening out of the crowd, walking out; the crowd watching him go in a daze, as if they've never seen anyone be able to walk before.

Who was he? Who made other men jealous without even trying? Who on Earth could possibly cause so many of the opposite sex, to stare and chase after him in lust? None other than twenty-six year old Andrew Hayden, Drew for short. You really couldn't blame him for attracting so many females, he _was_ quite the looker. He had a well defined jaw, a well toned body, his hair: a perfectly styled mess, and the feature that had girls at his feet: his striking emerald eyes. Leading anyone, who dare got lost in them, into an endless sea of green.

"That was exhausting." Drew let out a heavy gust of air escape his lungs, plopping onto his hotel bed. It took him five hours to get from the contest building to his room, which was only a few yards apart. It's really hard to go places if you're being mauled by hormone- crazed women every five feet.

Drew closed his eyes, letting himself fall into his mind's thoughts. He first thought about, what kind of move combinations he should use for the next contest, then, how he was going to get through town without getting mauled, and lastly, May. His thoughts always somehow led up to the thought of her, the memory of her. There was never a day where he never once thought about her, and that day will probably never come.

He often talked to Solidad about his thoughts; those conversations too, eventually came to center around May. During many of those conversations, Solidad had told him that he needed to find her again, he needed to see her. He shook his head at this. Yes, it was probably true that he needed to see her at least just once, but he doubted he would ever find her again. He had already tried searching for her several times on his Flygon, searching by the skies, failing to ever find her.

He had to admit that he was probably hopelessly forever in love with her; she seemed like the first, and the last person he will ever love in his life. He had dated several other women, most of them drop dead gorgeous, but he never felt the same love for any of them as he did for her. He broke up with most of them within a few weeks; he just didn't feel right with them. Sometimes he wondered if fate had destined him to be hopelessly alone… forever.

The ghost of her memory…. haunted him.

* * *

><p>"Blaze!" A certain someone's Blaziken cried.<p>

"Good job Blaziken. You can go and play now." A middle aged woman approved.

"Blaze!" Blaziken ran off into the field to join a game of soccer that the other pokemon had started.

The woman sighed in satisfaction, taking a seat under an old oak tree. She watched her pokemon kick the ball around, her Milotic scoring a goal, getting high fives, or high tails, from the others.

You may be wondering who this woman is, I presume? She's twenty-five year old May Maple. The very person who carries the missing half of Drew Hayden's heart. She was beautiful in her own little way, she had smooth skin, a small, but well portioned body, breasts softly rounded, silky hair, and her stomach flat, but her best feature was all her own. She had brilliant cerulean eyes, or "eyes of the deep sea", as Drew had called them when they were younger.

She glanced up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by, until one had caught her eye.

It was a cloud in the form of a white and fluffy "D".

Upon seeing it, her train of thought immediately changed its course, chugging down the tracks to the thought of Drew.

She missed him dearly, after all, it has been 11 years since she had seen him, but that was as much as she would admit, even just to herself. She still couldn't quite yet place her finger on the thought of actually loving him.

"_Maybe… I just kind of like him?"_ She would often think to herself, when her thoughts ended up on Drew, trying to keep away from the idea of loving him.

It wasn't that she didn't want to love him; it was just the idea that someone like Drew would never fall for someone like her, that kept repelling her. She had always thought of him as the player type, but soon found him not to be over time. Even though that factor was eliminated, she still doubted that he would ever fall for someone like her, let alone, love her.

She sighed.

She always got overwhelmed when she thought about Drew. It is a pretty heavy and deep topic for her.

Loving Drew, that was what always got her, she was told that she must be in love with him by many people, Harley, Solidad, Dawn, Misty, Ash (yes, he may be dense, but he accused her anyway, probably just because everyone else had said so.), people passing by, fans, you name it! Practically _everyone_ was accusing her of the matter, which she objected against in desperation, making her reaction quite a show to see.

Her Guardevior came over, taking a seat next to May, giving her a look of concern, sensing her sudden mood and emotion change.

"Guar…?" Guardevior put her hand on May's shoulder in concern.

"I'm fine Guardevior. Thank you." May tried her best to smile at Guardevior.

"Guar." Guardevior nodded, and went back to play.

May sat for a moment, her thoughts still on Drew.

"Why do I feel like Drew's right next to me whenever I get to feeling this way? It's like the ghost of his memory is haunting me or something…" May leaned her head back against the tree.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I forget himher and just move on?" They both demanded of themselves.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for reading guys! I'll try to get the next chapter come rolling in soon! Tell me what you think! I really need some feedback; this is the first time I've done a story in this kind of format! So… please review my dear readers!"<p>

~Contestshipping Luver~


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect

"_What is up my homies? Thank you all for your encouraging reviews!" _

_Responses to reviews_

LoveLoverGrl: Should be!

LuvAllPokemon: Thank you so much for informing me! And thanks for the encouragement! I'll be sure to keep trying to make good future chapters!

XashXdawnX: Thanks!

Monochrome 13: I'm planning it to be interesting!

Hogwarts Poke Girl: Wow… didn't know I was that good! Thanks!

Fprmr 1: Thank you so much! But I do not feel that I am worthy of your bows… *lowers head humbly*

"Thank you all again!"

_~Contestshipping Luver~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Perfect<strong>

"What a wonderful dinner Brendan. Thank you." May gracefully thanked her snow haired boyfriend.

"No problem May." Brendan smiled graciously, his fingers seeking something in his left pocket.

May watched him curiously, tilting her head a little, as he was clumsily and desperately searching for whatever he was looking for, his wallet maybe? That's what May assumed he was looking for, after all the bill for their dinner had just arrived.

When he had realized how foolish he appeared to be, and that May was staring at him, eyebrow raised, he gave a short nervous chuckle and a dubious smile.

May laughed at his little predicament.

His face loosened from a frustrated frown, to a small, satisfied smile.

"_Hmm… must have found what he was looking for."_ May thought, leaning back into her seat. She had seriously considered helping him out.

He knelt before her, a streak of red across his cheeks.

May knew what was about to happen. Strangely she didn't feel very surprised, or like she was going to jump out of her seat in joy. She didn't, couldn't even blush. Not even if she wanted to, something inside her kept her from doing so, something she couldn't identify…

"May… I-I've been wanting to… ask you this f-for a very long time…" Brendan stuttered timidly, his blush deepening and darkening.

May gave him time to collect himself. For some odd reason, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. As if she felt very sorry for him for trying too hard on something… she couldn't really place her finger on the reason.

"May, will you marry me?" He finally said, pulling out a small black case, with a ring inside.

"Aww…" Everyone in the restaurant gushed, pausing to look at them endearingly, awaiting her answer.

May suddenly felt like the weight of the entire universe was resting on her shoulders.

She shifted uncomfortably, not replying yet.

Brendan's expression became slightly worried. This wasn't a good sign.

May thought thoroughly about what she was going to say in her head.

"_I feel sorry for him… but I can't just accept his proposal just because of that reason… marriage is not something to be half-mindedly deciding on… I do love him… but not in this kind of way…"_

Brendan awaited her reply, deep creases of worry evident on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Brendan." May finally said, so this is why she felt so guilty...

He looked at her in sadness.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't accept your proposal… I'm still waiting for someone else…" May said sympathetically.

"I understand." Brendan stood up sadly.

"I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay… I understand what you mean…"

"Good. Thank you." May stood up, giving him a hug, walking out.

May had no idea why she had done what she just did. She thought she loved Brendan, enough to be able to accept his proposal and marry him, but she didn't.

Brendan was a good man, a good three years older than her, kind, gentle, and understanding. He belonged to a wealthy family, and earned a good amount of money from his frequent battles, and from his research on pokemon. He was knowledgeable on how to handle money, how to comfort a crying girl, and how to take care of children. He was a woman's dream come true, but for one reason or another, May didn't want him. She was waiting for someone else… Drew.

Drew…how could May turn down Brendan, a woman's impossible dream come true, for him? As another woman who had a family of their own, would probably ask.

Well, May just had this "gut feeling", this intuition that it wasn't right to marry Brendan, and that she had to give Drew more time.

"_More time?"_ May questioned herself in her head. She had given him 11 years, 11 years to come back, 11 years to find her, 11 years to say that he may as well marry her. And what happened during those 11 years? They never saw each other, spoke, e-mailed, wrote, called, texted… nothing. She didn't even know if he still remembered her, or even just once thought about her.

She opened the door to her hotel room, shutting the door behind her, walking toward her bed.

"Why do I even bother to wait this long, just for _him_, anyway?" She demanded of particularly nobody, letting herself fall backwards into her full sized bed.

* * *

><p>Drew sat in his room's balcony, staring out into the night, deep in thought.<p>

As usual, he started off, by thinking about his move combinations and other matters dealing with his coordinating career, trying to occupy his mind with those matters in order to keep his mind off of May, only to fail miserably an hour later.

He had been sitting on the balcony ever since the sunset, who knew a guy could sit in one place for so long, just thinking.

The day he had last seen her… the images of that day were so vivid, that it seemed like it had happened only yesterday, but the time that went by since that day _felt _like an eternity. He longed to see her face again… those innocent eyes, that button of a nose, and those lips of hers, that almost always seemed to be curled up into a cute smile.

He missed her more than he would like to. He felt desperate enough to see her in person, even just once, that he would willingly stand in front of a charging stampede of wild Tauros, just to see her, just once, even just a glance.

He swore to himself that he must be crazy, that there must be something wrong with him or something, that he must have some kind of disease.

He thought about this for a little while.

He concluded that he _did_ have a disease, and that disease, was love. He was in love. What one would call "perfect love" did this to a person, it infected them, taking over them like a wild fire. And this love, this love was probably just that… perfect.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, there you have it, another little chapie that I've put together. I hope you've enjoyed it! Tell me what you think about this story so far, is it good? Bad? Super sucky? Review!<em>

_~Contestshipping Luver~_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

"Hi everyone! Thanks for the positive feedback! I really appreciate it!"

Responses to reviews…

**XashXdawnX: **Heh, I feel the same way too!

**LuvAllPokemon:** I hope not either! But guess we'll have to wait… *dun, dun, dun* And… that's exactly what I was yelling at Drew to do!

Drew: Hey! Don't drag _me_ into this!

**Fprmr1**: Wow, thanks! You have _no_ idea how much your review meant to me! Thank you so much! :D

**LoveLoverGrl:** Believe me, Drew _has_ really tried looking for her, but he failed… :(

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely do not own pokemon! And am not claiming ownership for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Reunion <strong>

That morning, Drew stretched his stiff body. He felt like a piece of cardboard.

He had fallen asleep in the lawn chair on his hotel room's balcony that night, awoken just now by the chirping Pidgey that were fluttering by.

He got up, once he got the kinks out of his muscles, walking to the front door to retrieve the morning newspaper. He didn't usually read the newspaper before, but nowadays he really had nothing better to do.

"Just another day in my boring, boring life." He mumbled, bending over to pick up the newspaper.

He threw the newspaper on the wooden coffee table, walking into the kitchen to brew a cup of "morning brew" coffee.

He poured some in a mug and took a seat at the table, picking up the newspaper and glancing at the first page.

"Just another fame hungry guy." He rolled his eyes, completely uninterested in the article.

He uneventfully turned the page, taking a sip of his coffee.

He scanned the page. Until... something had caught his eye.

Drew sort of choked on his coffee, going into a coughing fit.

When he had pulled himself together, his eyes instantly went back to the picture he had seen.

"No way…" Drew gasped, confirming that the picture WAS of May, on the left hand side of the second page of the newspaper.

The article read: _"May Maple sells art work for $100,000 in the Pearl City auction! Come meet May Maple and come see her breathtaking piece of art before it is given to bidder! Come quick before it ends! Starts today from 10:00am to 2:00pm! Don't miss it!"_

Now, don't get the wrong idea here, Drew was not in awe of how much money she had gained, or finding out that she was into art, he was just in awe of the fact that he had finally found out where May was.

Finally… after all these years… finally.

Pearl City wasn't that far from where Drew currently was, which was Opal City.

Drew glanced at his watch.

"_8:27. Perfect." _Drew thought. Deciding that he'd be ready by 9, and be there by 10 on his Flygon.

"_I'll be there May."_

* * *

><p>"You know what Blaziken; maybe being famous is all that great after all…" May sweatdropped, as "millions" of people gathered around her, totally bursting her personal bubble.<p>

"Blaze…" Blaziken backed away a little from the squawking crowd.

Suddenly a rose was flung into the air, landing softly on her lap.

"Wha-?...it can't be…" She whispered under her breath, looking down and picking up the rose, eyes widening.

There was only one person she knew that could have given her that rose.

* * *

><p>"Roserade, are you sure this will work?" Drew asked his Roserade, hidden in the middle of the large crowd.<p>

"Rose. Roserade, roserade rose." (Positive. Believe me, I _know_ how to make an entrance.) His Roserade answered confidently, head held high.

"Okay then." Drew nodded once, taking aim then, skillfully flinging the rose into the air.

He watched it fly towards May, landing square on her lap. May picking it up and examining it with wide eyes.

"Bullseye." Drew smirked in satisfaction. Satisfied with his aim _and_ her reaction.

He worked his way to the front of the crowd, while May was still gaping at the rose, looking as if she'd seen a Haunter.

Drew stood before her, waiting for her to recover.

"D-drew?" Her voice shook, as her head slowly rose to look up at him.

Drew nodded once, giving her a soft smile.

"I can't believe it's you!" She jumped up in joy, suddenly giving him an embrace, making him nearly topple over.

"How did you find me?" She released him, holding on to his shoulders, her eyes lighting up.

"I saw your picture in the newspaper." He replied simply, glancing over at the painting that was to his right. "I heard that you sold that painting for 100,000 right?" Nodding towards the painting.

"Yeah!" She beamed proudly, releasing him from her grip.

"I didn't know you were into art." He walked towards her painting, examining it.

"I didn't bother to tell anyone." She shrugged.

"Why not? This is really good." He said, still looking at the painting.

"Guess I didn't think I was good enough."

"Are you kidding me? This painting is just as good as the ones in the museums." He turned to look at her.

"Really?" She tilted her head a little to the side.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." He nodded then, smirked. "Well, not as good as one I could do, of course." He flicked his hair.

"Same old Drew." She laughed, rolling her eyes. Surprisingly, she wasn't the least bit annoyed by Drew and his little attitude; in fact she became even_ happier_, that is, if that was even scientifically possible.

He smiled genuinely.

"Why don't you sit down Drew? You look sore." May patted the seat that she was just sitting in, watching Drew kick out his legs, trying to get them to crack.

"Nah. I'll stand." Drew insisted, although his legs were extremely sore from riding Flygon. It was a really bumpy ride, as they had to dodge several aggressive Fearow that got in their way.

"You sure?" May persisted, leaning a little closer to him.

"Geez May, persistent much?"

May gazed at him expectantly.

"I'm sure."

"Kay." She shrugged, sitting down.

Drew sighed a breath of relief. He admitted that he was really tempted to just give in and sit down already, but the thing was… _"The Drew" _did not just give in to temptations like that.

There was silence between them, giving May the opportunity to stare at him for a little while.

He was handsome, as usual, his eyes a dancing sea of jade, his body, lean and well muscled, and his chartreuse hair, shining like silk in the sunlight that shone through the window, giving her the urge to want to run her hands through it. She balled her hand into a fist to stop herself.

She looked a little harder, noticing that he had recently shaven, and that there was a very small scar running down the left side of his cheek. She made a mental note to ask him about that later.

He suddenly turned to face her, catching her staring at him.

"_Oh, shoot."_ She turned away immediately, her face flushing slightly.

Drew smirked, this was the perfect opportunity to tease her.

"So… checking me out huh? So, how are much are you liking… this, so far?" He posed arrogantly, his head held high.

"Oh, save it _Andrew_! I wasn't looking at you!" May objected, her face glowing a scarlet hue.

"Then, _what_ were you looking at then?" Drew asked in amusement.

"Uh- well- I-I was looking at… him!" She randomly pointed at a man walking behind Drew.

"Yeah… right." Drew nodded slowly, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh- i-it's true! I was looking at him!" She pointed at an entirely different person, not really remembering what the guy she had pointed at earlier looked like.

"You mean him right?" Drew directed her to the man she had pointed at the first time.

"Oh, yeah! I was looking at him! I-I was just testing you… to see if you were paying attention!" She tried to keep her head up, trying her best to clean up her act.

"Uh-huh…" He said in total doubt.

"You know what Drew? This conversation is over! I officially end this conversation! THE END!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration, punching her palm.

He nonchalantly slipped his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes for a moment, stopping his urge to stare at May.

There was another moment of silence.

About half a second later, May was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of people, most asking for autographs and some asking for a picture for her to draw, which she happily did for each and every one of them.

Drew stood silently, observing her and the large crowd.

"Hey May! Can you kiss me right here?" Some man asked, pointing at his cheek.

Drew scowled a little.

"_May wouldn't kiss a stranger would she? She wouldn't right? Right?" _He questioned himself self-consciously.

May noticed this, and thought of a little joke she could play on him.

"Sure! I'll give you a kiss…" May replied, trying to sound as believable as possible.

"Really! Cool! Right here!" The man moved his face a little closer to May.

Drew's jaw tightened noticeably as he clenched his teeth. It sure looked like _someone_ was not being a happy camper!

May leaned in, pretending to be about to kiss him. She wasn't REALLY going to kiss him, I mean, come on! You wouldn't kiss a total stranger would you? But Drew didn't think twice about this, as he normally would have, as his emotions got the best of him. So he really, truly, actually _believed _that she was actually going to kiss this guy!

He wanted to punch the guy. Why? Well, on that… you got me there. He managed kept his temper in check, so instead, he came up with a different way to stop them, which wasn't _that_ much better… but at least it didn't involve getting physical… right?

"Hey, dude!" The man looked up at him, and May stopped leaning forward.

"Back off!" He barked at him.

"May, who is this guy? And why is he interrupting _our_ moment?" The man, took May's hands.

"Move. Away." Drew puffed out his chest a little, taking a step forward. Uh-oh… looks like things… were about to get physical.

The man, who was incredibly shrimpy (thank goodness), ran away in terror, at the sight of Drew's aggressiveness and muscular build.

Drew relaxed, smirking in satisfaction, watching the man disappear in the crowd.

May gaped at him. That was definitely not the reaction she had been expecting.

Drew noticed her and looked away in embarrassment, walking to her painting, pretending to be engrossed in it.

May shook her head, chuckling a bit. _"What a big faker." _Turning back to humor the crowd.

* * *

><p>At 2:00 pm May could finally leave and the painting was given to the bidder.<p>

May was relieved; her hand was THROBBING from all those signatures and drawings she had to do.

"Drew, I'm happy you decided to see me." May said, breaking the silence as they walked along the streets in the city.

"Yeah, I'm happy we were able to have a nice little reunion." Drew agreed, nodding his head once.

* * *

><p>"Well... what do think? They finally got to see each other! Yay! Wasn't Drew so possessive of May? Lol! XD I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me in your reviews! :) I'll hopefully be able to get the next chapter up and running within a two week period, but you know how it is with school and whatnot. :p Until then, enjoy your next two weeks!"<p>

PS. I _might_ also change this story's genre to Romance/Humor, as I may include some humor in future chapters. Just so you know! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

"Thank you everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate your opinions!"

Responses to reviews…

**LoveLoverGrl: **:)

**Monochrome13: **Looks like I've reached my goal for that chapter! :D

**LuvAllPokemon: **LOL! That's exactly what I would do too! XD Yeah, May just couldn't help, but stare. Just because May can be super oblivious sometimes, doesn't mean she doesn't notice that Drew's super hot! ;)

**Fprmr1: **I know I would love to! I love romantic comedies too! Which is why I'm going to include humor! :) Here's another update! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**Shadow Lillies: **That's what I want this story to do! :) Yeah, Drew's definitely love sick! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon, my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Conversations<strong>

Walking through grassy fields of the Opal city park was May, desperate for a conversation, and Drew, who was perfectly content on just being with May.

"So… um, Drew… anything interesting happen to over the years?" May asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"No. Not really." Drew replied. "You?"

"Me either. Maybe except for this one thing…" May said, whispering the last part at a barely audible volume, thinking whether she should tell Drew about Brendan's proposal, considering Drew's reaction to her "little joke" earlier that day.

"What was this "one thing"?" He asked, his brilliant green eyes digging deep into her deep blue ones.

"Uh- do you remember Brendan?" She asked, last minutely deciding to tell him.

"Yeah, white hair, brown eyes. A pretty good guy, really. What about him?" He replied, looking ahead.

"Well, yeah… he proposed to me." May said quickly, hoping he couldn't interpret what she had just said, holding her breath, adding to the immediate suspense.

"Did you say yes?" Drew asked immediately, trying to sound calm, turning to look at her. His heart rate picking up considerably.

"Actually… No, no I didn't." She exhaled.

"Oh. Good." He said, appearing calm on the outside, although he was practically doing the snoopy dance on the inside.

"Why do you think it's a good thing?" May asked slyly.

"Well, it's good because… it shows that you're capable of making your own decisions." Drew replied, relieved to have come up with a pretty reasonable answer.

"Yeah, right… The REAL reason you think it's a good thing is so you can keep hitting on me with your roses!" May laughed, as Drew's face turned a bright scarlet red hue.

"What? No… those roses weren't for you! They were for your Beautifly!" Drew objected, his face changing from a scarlet red to a crimson hue.

May plopped down into the grass, rolling around in laughter, clutching her abdomen.

Drew sighed, and took a seat under a nearby Sycamore tree, patiently waiting for May to collect herself.

May calmed down a bit, her laughter breaking down into little giggles, as she lay in the middle of the field.

"Are you quite done?" Drew asked, leaving his spot under the tree to hover over her.

"He, he, yeah." She giggled a little more, holding out her hand for him to help her up.

Drew hauled her up, and went back to where he had been sitting awhile ago, resting his head comfortably on his interlaced fingers behind his head, a cool breeze ruffling his hair, as he patted the spot beside him.

May obediently sat down, letting her head rest on his arm.

Drew slightly flinched at her action, a light blush spreading across his cheeks, but soon relaxed, secretly smiling.

_*Riiiing!*_

May's phone blared. She glanced at it; the screen displayed, in letters, the name "Dawn Hikari", with a picture of Dawn doing the peace sign in the backdrop to go appropriately with the name.

"Hey, Dawn!" May greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, May! Guess what happened today?" Dawn squealed in excitement, jumping on the other side.

"What? Tell me!" May asked in anticipation.

"Paul…" Dawn started slowly, adding to the suspense.

"What? What?" May stood up quickly, in excitement.

"Asked me to be his girlfriend!" Dawn blurted, jumping up and down from her upstairs bedroom, as she was currently visiting her mom, making her mom wonder if a Tyranitar had gone on a rampage.

"No way! Paul Shinji? Your all time crush?" May yelled into the phone, running onto the field, in the state of extreme inflammation, stopping about 10 yards away from Drew.

"Yes, Paul Shinji!" Dawn yelled back.

They both screamed, springing into the air in joy.

"Dawn, is it really necessary to tell EVERYONE!" A male voice yelled, from the other side of the line.

"Yes! Its rule number 132, chapter 15, in the rules of feminism. Look it up Paul!" Dawn yelled back, pulling the phone away from her mouth.

"Give me one reason why I should."

"SHUT UP!"

May laughed, and they both resumed screaming and jumping.

Drew watched as May jumped and frolicked about in a circle, screaming.

"Women." Drew rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"May, I know your PMSing and all that, but you really need to control yourself." Drew attempted to flip his hair, as May dragged him through the city, window shopping.<p>

May glared at him.

"For your information Drew, I am NOT PMSing! And if you're going to get a wife someday, you've better get used to going shopping, and holding a couple of bags!" May snapped at Drew, who was holding way more than a "couple" of bags, more like a ton.

Drew sighed; he just didn't know what to think of May anymore. He loved her, he hated her, she was an angel, she was a devil, she was a dream come true, she was his worst nightmare. He just couldn't think straight anymore. He shook his head to clear it, and followed May into Nine West, trying his best not to drop any of the bags he was holding.

By the time May was done shopping, Drew was a walking parade float, advertising all the stores May had been to: Aeropostale, Forever21, Payless, Old Navy, American Eagle, Alloy, Nordstrom, Charlotte Russe, Banana Republic, Kohls, Nine West… the list just goes on and on.

Drew felt like his muscles where going to pop, as May skipped about as happy as a clam.

When they got to Drew's hotel room, Drew instantly dropped the bags in a corner, flopping into his bed, letting a huge gust of air escape his lungs, his hand on his stomach.

"That was a nice trip wasn't it Drew?" May asked happily, sitting next to a very exhausted Drew, on his bed.

"Yeah… really nice…" Drew managed to gasp out, in a sarcastic tone, between breaths.

"Hey Drew… should I wear my red dress tomorrow, or my light blue one?" May asked, now just pulling his leg with unnecessary questions.

"May… I don't really care!" Drew yelled, his chest heaving in an effort to breathe normally.

May giggled.

"Well, I should be getting back to my hotel room in Pearl City." May stretched, standing up.

"I think it would be better if you spent the night here." Drew looked outside, into the pitch black darkness.

"N-no… I think I'll go…" May felt awkward about staying with Drew in a hotel room… alone, together… with Drew…

"It's almost 11 May. A girl really shouldn't be going out alone this late at night."

"Drew, I'm a twenty-five year old woman. I'm not a little 10 year old girl. Plus, I have my pokemon with me." May patted her fanny pack.

Drew stared at her.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stay! Talk about pressure!" May gave in, about 2 minutes later, turning away from Drew's gaze.

Drew smiled.

"That's more like it."

"Well, I didn't bring any spare clothes though…" May's voice trailed off, trying to think about what to do.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Drew said simply, throwing her a white T-shirt with gray sweat pants.

"But, but…" May started.

"What?" Drew looked at her.

"I got nothing." May sighed.

"The restroom's over there, you can shower if you want." Drew pointed over to his left.

"Thanks." May shuffled over to the restroom. Quietly closing the door.

May decided that she wouldn't take a shower, feeling a bit shy of the idea of being only in her birthday suit, with only a door and a wall separating her from Drew, even _if_ the door was locked.

She slipped his clothes on, the scent of it rising up to her nose.

She inhaled the scent, closing her eyes-savoring the smell.

The scent was sweet, like the roses he gave her, a hint of spicy, sort of like mint, and something else May couldn't really shed some light on.

May thought for a while, inhaling the scent several more times-then, finally figuring out what it was.

It was a natural and refreshing smell, like the cool pine wood air.

And at that exact moment where she realized how much she had missed him during the 11 year period of which she hadn't seen or heard from him.

She realized how much she had missed his insults, his annoying hair flick… everything.

She never really thought about these things before, maybe it was because she didn't want to… maybe she was just too afraid.

Afraid that she would miss him more, afraid that she would get hurt… afraid that she would love him.

She knew that love hurt, that it hurt more than your physical body, that it punctured deep into you and wounded your very soul. But she also knew that love was wonderful. The most brilliant thing you would ever experience in your life… life's forbidden treasure.

But she knew she wasn't strong enough to handle the pain, the pressure, of being in love, without the person she loved sharing the weight of the pressure with her. She couldn't bear the thought of her soul crumbling into a thousand fragments under the pressure, she just couldn't. So she kept the feelings away, she blocked them out of her life, erecting a great barrier around her soul to protect herself from love's powerful wrath.

Now, that great barrier was put down, through her realization, letting love enter the gates to her soul.

She looked in the mirror, there were tears streaming down her face.

She was crying.

Letting the waters of her sorrow, that she had withheld for 11long years, break free and pour out of her very heart, in those fateful moments.

She silently cried for a few minutes, letting it all out, until she was finally finished.

She grabbed a couple of Kleenex and blew her nose, washing her face afterwards.

She was still sniffling a little bit, and her eyes where a little red, but otherwise, she looked fine.

"May? Are you okay?" Drew knocked on the door.

"Y-yes…" May hiccupped.

"Are you crying?"

"No…"

"May, it's okay to cry." Drew said gently.

There was silence.

"May?" Drew asked through the door, knocking gently once again.

"I'm coming." May opened the door, walking past him quickly, lying down on the couch, mashing her face into the cushion.

Drew sat by her head, reluctantly at first, stroking her hair.

"You know what Drew?" May asked, her voice muffled a little by the cushion.

"Hm?"

"You can be so sweet when you're not trying to insult me."

"Heh. Enjoy it while you can."

"Oh, whatever!" May rolled her eyes, lifting her head up to look at him.

* * *

><p>"That was a cute chapter! Did you enjoy it? I sure hope you did! :D I'll see you guys again sometime later, so until then… have fun! Review please! :)"<p>

~Contestshipping Luver~


	5. Chapter 5: The best day ever!

Chapter 5: The best day ever!

"Hey party peoples! I'm alive! I am so, so, soooooooooo sorry about not updating… please don't hate me! I couldn't come up with anything original and I had other activities and whatnot… So sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And as you can see I have changed my name to SierraLobo… so call me that or SL from now on! Enjoy!"

**Warning:** There will be profanity, but it will be censored, because I'm such a G-G (Goody-Goody) Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon, but I wish I did. :p

* * *

><p>"I can't believe May rejected me!" Brendan yelled out in anguish, throwing a lamp against the freshly painted and well maintained wall of his hotel room.<p>

"I HATE that woman! How dare she reject me in public! That selfish… son of a… daughter of a… B***h!" He shouted, clawing the walls, then, relentlessly kicking his brief case, knocking the carefully organized paperwork out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Brendan stomped over to the door, and swung the door open violently.

"What the h***l do you want?" Brendan shouted at the man who was at the door.

The man stared in disgust at Brendan's sweaty forehead and popping neck vein.

"Sir, I want you to leave my hotel immediately. You are disturbing the other guests, and disrupting the peace with your constant hollering and yip-yap."

"Then, you should have made your walls sound proof!" Brendan retorted angrily.

"Don't get smart with me. I'm not afraid to fight." The man replied.

Brendan gave him a nasty look in the eye, but the man did not flinch.

"We can do this the hard way if you wish to go there."

Brendan looked at the man, seeing his serious face, strong muscles and rigged posture.

This man was no arrogant fool.

Brendan sighed in frustration, digging his dark brown eyes into the man's sea blue-green eyes.

"Fine, I'll leave, but not because I'm afraid of you." Brendan said, before slamming the door in the man's face.

* * *

><p>"Drew! Let go of me!" May laughed, as Drew ran around the park with May hoisted over his shoulder.<p>

"Not until you say that I'm the sexiest man you've ever laid eyes on!" Drew laughed.

"NEVER!"

"Okay fine. We'll do this the hard way." Drew smirked.

"Oh, Arceus… please watch over me…" May whispered under her breath, after seeing the look on Drew's face.

Drew pinned her to the soft grassy ground, smirking arrogantly.

"What are you going to do to me?" May asked, acting terrified.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Drew asked, wiggling his fingers.

"NO WAY."

"Yes way!" Drew started to tickle May in her ribcage, causing her to thrash around like an angry Gyrados.

"Please… Stop… Stop!" May cried out between laughs.

"Not until you admit that I'm the sexiest man you laid eyes on!"

"Okay… Fine! You're… the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on!" May shouted out.

Drew, in turn, stopped tickling her, a satisfied look on his face.

"Now… will you get off of me?" May said, after she caught her breath.

"Why? Do you feel uncomfortable when I'm this close to you?" Drew said in a seductive tone, leaning close to her ear.

The hair on May's neck rose, and her face flushed.

"Do you?" Drew said in a whisper, breathing on her neck.

May's face started to turn red, while the hair on her neck stood on end.

She shook her head violently, trying to pull herself together.

"Get off." May pushed him off, sitting up and frantically hid her cherry red face, turning away from him.

Drew laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" May glared at him, hugging her knees and trying to cover her face.

"You."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Brendan angrily dragged his luggage through the streets, ending up at a spacious park.<p>

He plopped down under a tree and tried to close his eyes, until he heard someone familiar laughing…May.

Brendan stood up, clenching his fists, ready to give May a piece of his mind until…

He spotted Drew.

He saw May laughing her head off and beating Drew's back with her fists, while Drew ran around with her hoisted over his shoulder.

Brendan growled in anger, as he watched Drew tickle the daylights out of May.

"_That should have been __**me**__ tickling May like that!"_ Brendan thought to himself.

Brendan was about to turn and walk away in a huff, when Drew suddenly leaned closer to May.

May's face turned as red as a beet.

Brendan turned white with fury, his hair standing on end.

"_I should have been the one to make May like my own, I should have been the one to make her smile!" _Brendan growled under his breath, turning swiftly away and hauling his luggage away.

"_You will pay for this... grass head! And you too May! I WILL PREVAIL!"_

* * *

><p>"Drew… where are you taking me?" May asked, blindfolded.<p>

"It's a surprise!" Drew replied.

"You're not going to rape me right?" May asked in a joking tone.

"What? Who do you think I am? Some sort of pervert?"

"Of course not! I was just making sure!"

Drew sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We're here!" Drew announced, removing May's blindfold.

May gasped.

"This place is… beautiful!" May cried in disbelief.

They were in a secluded garden; Pokemon roaming about freely. And in front of her there was a lake, the water pure, and untouched.

"I knew you would like it." Drew smiled.

May trotted over to the lake side, and cupped her hands, taking water into them, and took a long sip of the clean water.

"This water is delicious!" May exclaimed.

Drew nodded.

"Try some of these." Drew picked some large and very colorful looking fruit and handed them to May.

"Are these safe to eat?" May asked examining one.

"Of course they are! I wouldn't give one to you if they weren't right?" Drew said, taking a bite out of one.

May shrugged and took a bite.

"OMG THESE ARE AWESOME!" May shouted.

Some Pichu stopped to look at her, cocking their heads to the side.

"Sorry…" May muttered, embarrassed.

"Pichu!" The Pichu smiled cheerfully, grabbing some fruit off the tree and eating them.

May smiled.

"How did you find this place?"

"Suicune."

"Suicune? You mean that legendary pokemon that could run on water?"

"Yep."

"What? I don't believe you." May said dubiously.

"Well then… prepare to believe." Drew said, walking to the water front.

May watched as Drew pulled out a light blue transparent flute and started to play it.

The water started to ripple and soon a loud cry rang out.

* * *

><p>"CUUUNE!"<p>

A light blue, white and purple blur started to skid across the water.

The form soon stood before Drew, its purple mane waving in majesty.

"Suicune cune." (Hey there master.)

"Hey, I'd like for you to meet my friend May." Drew said indicating May.

"_Welcome to the garden of the legends. I warmly greet you May." _Suicune said to her, bowing down.

"It can talk?"

"_Ahem. __**He**__ to be exact; and yes, yes I can talk. In fact, all legendaries can." _

"Wow. I'm talking to a legendary! Are there any others here?"

"_Yep!"_ Another voice said from behind her.

"Who's there?" May called out.

"_Me!"_ The source of the voice revealed itself.

"A Latias!" May exclaimed.

"_Yup! That's me!" _Latias said cheerfully, zooming around May.

"Seeing two legendaries in one day? That's got to be a record."

"_Well… when you're in the garden of the legends, you should expect as much."_ Latias shrugged.

"I heard Suicune call you master… so does that mean you captured him?" May asked, turning to Drew, while petting Latias.

"Yup, his pokeball is right… here!" Drew said pulling out a weird looking pokeball.

It was light blue and transparent, just like the flute Drew used to call Suicune.

"_I made it myself, out of water."_ Suicune said proudly.

"That is so cool." May exclaimed taking the pokeball in her hands.

"Do you take Suicune with you in this pokeball?" May asked, handing the pokeball back after examining it.

"Most of the time, I sometimes let him roam free for a week or so, like I was doing now." Drew explained.

"_Well… it's about time you picked me up, I mean I've been waiting for you for like… two weeks already!" _Suicune said.

"Yeah… sorry about that." Drew rubbed the back of his head.

"_It's alright. I enjoyed myself anyway!"_

Drew returned Suicune to his pokeball and turned to May.

"We should be going. I only came here to pick Suicune up anyway." Drew said.

As May and Drew turned to leave, Latias stopped them.

"_Wait! I want to come with you May!"_

"Really?" May exclaimed.

"_Yeah! I've really been thinking about joining a trainer… and when I met you… I felt like you were the perfect trainer to be with!"_ Latias said.

"Wow… cool!"

"_So here's my pokeball!"_ Latias said, handing May a transparent red and white, almost normal looking pokeball, with a blue triangle on it. _"Come on and capture me!"_ Latias said excitedly.

May threw the pokeball at Latias like she would have normally done while capturing a wild pokemon, and watched as the pokeball move about and eventually locked.

"It looks like I caught a… Latias!" May shouted in joy, holding the pokeball up in the air, making various poses.

"Alright let's go." Drew said, taking her wrist and pulling her out after she did several poses.

"This is the best day ever!" May squealed.

* * *

><p>Brendan Birch stood in a narrow alley behind a tall building, taking refuge in its shadow, while making a phone call.<p>

"Hello?" The person on the other end said.

"I want you to meet me in the abandoned warehouse on Keystone Avenue. 6PM."

* * *

><p>"OMG! What's Brendan up to? Who did he call? Looks like this day was one of May's best, but Brendan's worst. Well… don't forget to <strong>REVIEW<strong>!"

~SierraLobo~


	6. Chapter 6:The Lucario in the silver sash

**Chapter 6**: The Lucario in the silver sash

**Responses to reviews…**

**KittyRin: **Lol. I won't.

**PinkBlackSk8tr:** Yup, Brendan is actually somewhat of a jerk. :p

**LoveLoverGrl:** XD Lol!

**Fprmr1:** I know right? Sorry about that… I'll try not to let it happen again!

**LuvAllPokemon:** No worries, I hated that part of the story too, and I wrote it! But Latias and Suicune actually have a significant role in this story, and their role is going to be clear soon! Promise!

"Well… here's another chapie! I hope you enjoy it!"

* * *

><p>May and Drew lay sleeping in a hotel located in Crown city, the heart of the Gemstone region, unaware of what was about to happen and their true destiny…<p>

Arceus stood in the Mountains of Purity, overlooking the vastness of the Fields of Endless Happiness, simply gazing.

"It is time, Great One." A larger than normal Lucario with a silver sash said, kneeling. "I will be departing soon."

Arceus nodded.

"Go forth then, and seek this generation's Guardians."

"I shall." The Lucario then took off.

* * *

><p>In the hotel room, May's Blaziken (Male) lifted his head, gazing over at May and Drew.<p>

"The coast is clear guys." He whispered.

All of the pokeballs suddenly burst open, releasing the pokemon in them.

"Finally I'm out of there! Man, it was cramped!" May's Salamence (Male) exclaimed, stretching out its wings.

"Shut up will ya!" Drew's Seviper (Male) snapped.

"Alright guys calm down, you all know the drill." Blaziken said.

Everyone sat in a circle on the plush carpeting.

"I cannot believe how soft this carpet is!" May's Milotic (Male) exclaimed.

"None of us care Milotic!" Seviper rolled his eyes.

"Humph!" Milotic huffed.

The other pokemon just shook their heads and chuckled.

"Now guys… I'd like to introduce the newest addition to our team, Latias." Blaziken said, standing up and motioning towards Latias.

"Hi!" Latias greeted cheerfully.

"Hi!" The other pokemon greeted.

"Oh! I love your wings! They're such a nice color and such a unique design!" Milotic chirped.

"Will you just shut up already?" Seviper hissed.

"Boy, you did not just flick your tongue at me!" Milotic said angrily, rising up.

"Oh your dam* right I did!" Serviper hissed, once again flicking his tongue at Milotic, rising and bearing his fangs.

"You're just looking for trouble mister, 'cause I swear, I will hydro pump you in the face."

"Not if I poison you first!" Seviper growled, raising his tail, which was already glowing purple.

"Stop it; both of you!" Drew's Flygon (Female) intervened. "Or I will whip both of your sorry butts with my dragon tail!"

Seviper and Milotic both sat back down, glaring at each other.

"Now… moving on." Blaziken started. "I would like Guardevior to give us a status report on our team so far." He said, nodding to Guardevior.

Guardevior nodded back.

"I am pleased to announce that we have but only a few flaws in our teamwork and that we are doing much better since our last meeting, which was about a month ago." Guardevior announced, as everyone nodded and murmured their approval.

"Our main focus in improving our team is to bring Seviper and Milotic closer together. So I propose that we make them work together in the upcoming contest, which will take place in two weeks' time.

"What?" Milotic and Seviper yelped.

"Yes, I agree that if this goes as planned, it will improve our teamwork greatly." Drew's Masquirain (Male) nodded.

"I also agree." May's Beautifly (Female) replied.

"Me to!" Flygon agreed.

"Count me in." Salemence nodded.

"As well as me." Suicune said.

"Agreed." Drew's Roserade (Female) replied.

"I absolutely agree." Drew's Absol nodded.

"I don't really know much, and I'm new, but as far as I've seen… I think Milotic and Seviper seriously need to work as a team at some point." Latias said.

"What do you think Blaziken?" Guardevior said, as everyone turned to him.

"I believe… that your proposal will do us good. So be it." Blaziken finalized.

"NO!" Milotic and Seviper yelled in despair.

"You can't do this to me Blaziken! You know I can't work with that…" Seviper objected, sneering at Milotic. "This might cost May and Drew this contest and their ribbon!"

"My judgment is final. And I believe that you two could win this contest even if you were linked together. You two are extremely competitive, if you haven't noticed, and as far as I can see you two will try everything in your power to win this upcoming contest, even working together."

"But…" Milotic started.

"My mind is set. There is no going back. You two will work together to win this upcoming contest ribbon, and that is final. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

><p>Drew felt moist, warm air hitting his face as he woke up; and a strange feeling that someone was watching him.<p>

As Drew slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a cerulean blue and creamy colored blur at first, but then as his eyes adjusted he saw May's eyes staring right at him.

"Ah!" Drew flinched, jumping back.

May instantly dropped to the floor, clenching her stomach in fits of laughter.

"That look on your face was just classic!" May laughed. "I can't believe you flinched like that!"

Drew smirked and regained his posture.

"Well, I only flinched because I was shocked at how gigantic your head was. You really are an airhead aren't you?" Drew flipped his hair.

May stopped laughing.

"You jerk. You big headed jerk." May muttered.

"Call me whatever you want May, but you'll always know inside of you that I am completely flawless." Drew said, flashing a sexy smile at her.

May blushed, and stuck her tongue out at him, defiantly crossing her arms and turning away.

Drew tucked a rose behind her ear as he walked pass her, making her stare at him in surprise as he walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't do anything stupid." Drew warned jokingly, closing the door behind him.

May rolled her eyes, removing the rose from her ear, holding it in her hands.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Brendan?" A tall young man with jet black hair, broad shoulders and silver eyes, said, impatiently crossing his arms.<p>

"Do you know Drew Hayden?" Brendan asked turning around to face the young man.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone does. And I think he's partners with what's- her- face… um… May Maple! Yeah, he's partners with May Maple for contests now."

"Partners?" Brendan questioned.

"Yeah, you need a partner to participate in contests here."

Brendan spat.

"Well, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to kidnap Drew Hayden and bring him back here for me."

"What? No. I'm not doing it." The man disagreed.

"And why the f*** not?" Brendan demanded.

"Because not only will I be hunted down by the police, but I'll also be hunted down by those idiotic fan-girls of his _and_ his girlfriend!"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend!"

"Well, it's not official, but it's pretty dam* obvious that him and his partner May like each other."

Brendan's face turned red as his boiling blood rose to his face.

"Listen to me Jet!" Brendan shouted, drawing a knife from his back pocket.

"If you don't do this for me, I will hunt you down and your girlfriend. No matter how long it takes." Brendan growled aggressively, walking slowly towards Jet, as Jet backed away.

"Do you understand?" Brendan shouted at Jet with all his might.

"Yes sir…" Jet replied, his voice trembling as he swallowed hard.

"Good." Brendan smirked, satisfied, putting the knife back in his pocket, as Jet dashed away.

"You will feel my wrath Hayden!"

* * *

><p><em>At the Crown city pokemon training center…<em>

"This place is totally awesome!" May exclaimed, seeing all the different stations the center had to offer, as well as all the center's equipment.

"It sure is… what do you think Roserade?" Drew asked.

"_I already love it!" _Roserade replied. _"I mean look at all these stations! I could practice everything I know here! And more!"_

"How about you Blaziken?" May asked.

"_Ditto…"_ Blaziken replied, his eyes already sparkling as his eyes excitedly darted from one station to the next.

"Alright everyone, come on out!" May yelled, throwing her pokeballs in the air.

"Milo!"

"Sala!"

"Guar!"

"La!"

"Beau!"

"You too guys! It's time for training!" Drew yelled out.

"Fly!"

"Seviper!"

"Masqui!"

"Ab!"

"Sui!"

"_Wow… look at this place!" _Absol said in awe.

"_Eh, could work on interior design." _Milotic said.

"Alright, you guys will be put into teams of two. And each of you will start out at one of the six stations on this floor. Tomorrow we'll be back to go to the second floor, deal?"

"_Deal!"_ The pokemon said in a chorus.

"Good! Now, you'll all be spending an hour at each station. Drew and I will be telling you when to rotate. And when you do rotate stations, you will be rotating clock-wise. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Drew will be announcing your teams. Team 1 will go to the dodging station, Team 2 will be going to the aiming station, Team 3 will be going to the agility station, Team 4 will be going to the strength station, Team 5 will be going to the stamina station, and Team 6 will be going to the attack station. Got it?"

"_Yup!" _

"Alright." Drew stepped in. "Team 1 is Masquirain and Beautifly."

Masquirain and Beautifly made their way to the dodging station, spinning around each other happily.

"Team 2 is Salamence and Flygon!"

"_Yes! Team dragon!" _Salamence fist pumped, high fiving Flygon as they quickly flew to the aiming station.

"Team 3 is Guardivior and Absol!"

"_Woo! Psychic and Dark!" _Absol cheered, as Guardivior and him swiftly went to the agility station.

"Team 4 is Blaziken and Roserade!"

"_The burning roses!" _Roserade declared.

"_Nice team name!" _Blaziken approved, as he and Roserade rapidly ran over to the strength station.

"Team 5 is Latias and Suicune!"

"_The legends!"_ Latias declared.

"_Nice!"_ Suicune nodded, as they zoomed over to the stamina station.

"And Team 6 is Milotic and Seviper." Drew concluded.

Milotic and Seviper made their way to the attack station, side bumping each other in hatred.

"To your right you will see a white panel and a flat screen. Place your paw, claw, rose, hand or tail onto the white panel and hold it there until your picture shows up on the screen, then you may remove it. You will do this at each station." May stopped to look at the pokemon as they followed her instructions.

"And remember. You will have to take turns, Milotic and Seviper, as there is only one panel." May said to them, catching them slapping each other.

After making sure everyone was done May signaled for them to start.

"Good job Maquirain and Beautifly! Try working on dodging elegantly and while using a mini silver wind, just to make your wings glow a little!" May approved.

Masquirain and Beautifly nodded, spinning and fluttering around the fireballs that were thrown at them, while simultaneously creating a mini silver wind.

"Salemence, try to aim from different angles. And Flygon, try to work on that dragon pulse." Drew advised.

Salemence flew up throwing a flamethrower, then flew the other way, throwing another flamethrower.

"_No problem!" _Flygon said, giving Drew a thumbs up.

"Come on Absol! Use your claws to create friction! And lengthen your strides! Guardevior! Push off the ground a little more when you start off!" May shouted.

Absol dug his claws into the ground while running and stretched out his legs as far as he could.

Guardevior pushed off the ground with as much force as she could muster, creating a dust cloud in the dirt.

"Blaziken! Bend your knees when you lift that weight up! Roserade, try using putting your arms to your side, keeping your legs together and straightening yourself when you attempt an aerial ace to put in more force!" Drew yelled.

"Blazi… ken!" Blaziken roared, lifting a 700 pound weight above his head while bending his knees. _"That's what I'm talking about!" _

"_Here we go!"_ Roserade shouted. Jumping up then, flipping. Performing a full on head dive taking Drew's advice, while she became incased in silver streaks.

"Keep on running Suicune! And Latias keep on flying!" May encouraged.

"_Will do!"_ Suicune replied, continuing to run up the waterfall.

"_O-o-k-a-y!" _Latias said over the roaring wind blowing against her, making her cheek flaps extend backwards.

"Seviper! Stop slapping Milotic!" Drew shouted at him.

"_Never! This bas**** deserves it!" _Seviper growled angrily.

"Milotic! Stop attacking Seviper!"

"_Woman please. This bi**h deserves every bit of the pain I'm givin' him!" _Milotic said, continuing to attack.

May and Drew sweatdropped.

"Guys please. I know you two would make a good team if you would just work together! Some of your guy's moves would make really wicked combinations if you would just learn to get along with each other!" May shouted at them at the top of her lungs, making both of them flinch.

"So get it together you two! I am tired of you two constantly fighting over nothing!" May paused, taking in a deep breath, as Milotic and Seviper stared at her in surprise, they have never known May to blow up in their faces like this.

"Stop being such hatchlings and start acting mature for once!" May finished, breathing hard.

Milotic's and Seviper's mouths hung open, speechless on what to say, even Drew stared at her in surprise.

"I'll leave you two to get your act together. And when you finally do, tell me. Come on Drew." May walked away, grabbing Drew by the arm, leaving the two to contemplate.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"You know what… May's right. We fight over practically nothing…" Seviper said in a quiet voice.

"Ya got that right…" Milotic replied in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry I called you a bas****…" Seviper apologized quietly.

"I'm sorry I called you a b***h…" Milotic apologized, looking down.

"Why don't we start over?" Seviper suggested.

"Friends?" Milotic asked.

"Friends." Seviper nodded, extending his tail out to Milotic, as Milotic extended his tail.

Each wrapped their tails about each other's and did a firm tail shake.

* * *

><p>About 6 hours later they finally completed all the stations and gathered around in the main lobby.<p>

"You guys did great! I'm so proud of you all! Especially of Seviper and Milotic, who finally set their differences aside and just totally owned every single station with their outstanding teamwork!" May announced proudly.

"_Woo! Go team serpent!"_ Salamence cheered.

"_Go team serpent!" _The others shouted together.

"_Aw, thank ya all!" _Milotic beamed.

"_Yeah, thanks guys!" _Seviper smiled.

"Now… who wants lunch?" Drew asked, rubbing his stomach.

"_Me!"_ They all yelled out in unison.

"_Man this is good stuff!" _Blaziken exclaimed.

"_I know right? We should totally come here more often." _Roserade agreed, nodding her head vigorously.

"I knew you guys would like this place. They make your food based on your type and individual preferences; making this one of the best restaurants in the world for people and pokemon alike!" Drew said.

"Wow. You really know your stuff Drew." May said, stuffing her face.

Drew watched May as she wolfed down all of her food, cramming it all into her mouth, then a smirk appeared on Drew's face.

"This place is also good for May Maples, who, if not fed, will eat entire cities, move mountains and tear down forests to find food. May Maples are also known as one of the top predators in the world, as they will eat ANYTHING if not fed every thirty seconds. If you happen to have a May Maple in your household or as your partner, you must be able to adjust to its eating habits and bad table manners." Drew said, imitating a pokedex's voice.

All of the pokemon laughed.

"Hey!" May shouted, her mouth full.

"Nuh-uh-uh May Maple! You're not supposed to talk with your mouth full. Remember, table manners." Drew teased.

May scowled as their pokemon roared in laughter.

A shady figure stood behind a building, embracing its shadow.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Jet muttered to himself, sprinkling some sleep powder and a small pinch of stun spore on a handkerchief.

When he was done, Jet peered around the building spotting Drew.

Jet took a deep breath, then, slowly moved towards Drew.

Suddenly, his legs were swept out from under him and he was pinned to the ground on his back.

Jet thought he had been caught by a guard, and shut his eyes tight, not wanting to show the guard his nervousness.

"Look at me!" A deep voice commanded.

Jet obeyed and snapped his eyes open, startled to see an oversized Lucario in a silver sash leaning over him.

"What were you intending to do to the green headed one?" The Lucario demanded.

"I-I wasn't intending to do anything to the one with green hair…" Jet lied.

"You do not speak the truth! I saw you with your eyes on him the whole time, like you were targeting him!" The Lucario retorted.

Jet was startled by the Lucario's excellent observational skills.

"You have flinched. So you were intending to do something to the one with green hair."

"I-I… was… I'm sorry…" Jet admitted, looking away from the Lucario.

"Who made you do this?"

"No one… what makes you think someone made me?" Jet said slowly.

"Because I felt that you were unwilling to carry out your intention, but you knew that you had to. And that feeling only comes when you are forced into an action." The Lucario replied.

Jet felt that he should trust the Lucario for some odd reason after that and made up his mind to tell it everything.

"This… human, named Brendan Birch forced me to kidnap the… green haired one and bring him to him… and if I didn't he would hunt me down and my… um…" Jet searched for the right word to say to a pokemon. "my mate down."

"Hm… I will take care of this "Brendan Birch" when the time comes for me to do so, but for now, go, go and live without fear with your mate. I will ensure that this "Brendan" will not interfere with you or your mate's lives. Go in peace." The Lucario nodded, jumping off of Jet and giving a small respectful bow, as Jet got up and returned the bow.

"Thank you." Jet said, dashing away after that.

* * *

><p>"Who is that mysterious Lucario? And what or who are the "Guardians?" What will happen this upcoming contest? Find out in the next chapter!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you truly enjoyed it. Please favorite this story, me, or my other story if you liked them! And… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!"<p>

~SierraLobo~


	7. Chapter 7: The legend of the Guardians

Chapter 7: The Legend of the Guardians

**Responses to reviews…**

**LoveLoverGrl: **XD

**Left-to-die: **Lol. Your welcome!

**Rainbowcastle Gruvia FTW 3: **Thanks for reviewing! Let me cheer with you! Wohooo! :D

"Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys get a cookie! Chapter 7 is up! Enjoy! :D"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon!

* * *

><p>"Where the he** is that guy?" Brendan growled angrily, pacing the perimeter of a small building late that night; which was where Jet WAS supposed to meet up with Brendan to drop off the cabbage patch man.<p>

"I swear, I will strangle that guy if he doesn't come within a minute." Brendan promised himself, on the verge of blowing up.

"I don't think he'll be coming anytime soon." A voice said behind him.

Brendan whipped around, spotting a woman about his height and age with blue eyes and really dark black hair, with a couple red highlights.

And man, was she a magnet for guys.

"Well, hello there." Brendan licked his lips, and spoke in a seductive voice.

"Hey." She said back, in an equally seductive tone.

"Would you mind if I took you somewhere with me… alone?" Brendan said, putting his hand on the wall the woman was leaning on, and placing his face close to hers.

"Of course I wouldn't…" She said.

Brendan leaned closer to her, closing his eyes, while she did the same.

Then, suddenly she lashed out and bit his nose.

Brendan yelped in pain and shock, reeling backwards.

"Looks can be deceiving." The woman smirked, as she turned into a Zoroark.

"Ahh!" Brendan screamed, as the Zoroark lunged at him as a black and red blur.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Tag! You're it!" May laughed, poking Drew then sprinting off. "I'm totally gonna beat you this time!"

Drew smirked, he had his own plans.

Drew buried his face in his hands as he started to make his eyes tear up.

"Drew…?" May stopped sprinting, looking at Drew.

Drew started to sniffle.

"Drew? Are you okay?" May asked, standing in front of him and tilting her head.

"It's just that…"

"What?" May asked, a look of worry on her face, taking a seat next to Drew on the park bench.

_Perfect._

"You're it." Drew smirked, poking May and bolting ahead.

"ANDREW HAYDEN, YOU BIG CHEATER!" May ranted, chasing after him.

* * *

><p>Zoroark dusted herself off, stepping off of an unconscious Brendan, who was lying near a garbage dump.<p>

"What a sicko. No wonder he **(A/N: The Lucario in the silver sash.)** sent me to teach this guy a lesson." The Zoroark muttered, looking at Brendan in disgust.

"Well, my job's done here." She jumped up onto the roof of a building then disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

"I'm going to get supplies for the pokemon, you go find out the exact date the next contest is, then, meet me at the apothecary. Got it?" Drew said.

"Yup! See you later Drew!" May said, running off.

"The contest hall is that way!" Drew shouted, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I knew that!" May said, embarrassed, turning around and sprinting off.

Drew smiled and shook his head.

"La, la, la, la…" May sang, strolling through the contest hall.

"Let's see… beginner rank, intermediate…" May said, reading the assorted posters on the bulletin.

"Oh here it is! Championship tournament… NEXT WEEK FRIDAY? AND WE HAVE TO PICK A SONG TOO?" May shouted.

People turned to stare at her.

"Uh… Hi?" May smiled awkwardly.

The people just gave her a weird look and went back to work.

"Shizz… they said it would be in about two weeks on the television! We only have about a week to train and chose a song!" May mumbled to herself. "They must have changed it… we've better get something together fast…" She said to herself, walking out of the contest hall.

She felt a sudden weight on her shoulder.

She looked behind her and saw Brendan, with a bite mark on his nose, two black eyes, claw marks on his cheeks and arms, and a tattered shirt, with his hand on her shoulder.

"Brendan?" May asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah it's me." Brendan smiled, making May sort of flinch at the sight of his bloody gums.

"What happened to you?" May asked, brushing Brendan's bloody hand off her shoulder.

"What happened to you? Why are you dating that grass head Drew?" Brendan frowned.

"I'm not dating Drew." May said while blushing, but not enough to be noticed though.

"You're not?"

"No…"

"Then… you still love me don't you?" Brendan asked, confident that she did.

"Um…"

"You still love me… right?" Brendan was beginning to get worried.

"…" May stood in silence, staring at the ground, unsure of what to say.

Brendan's worry turned to anger.

"DO YOU STILL LOVE ME?" Brendan shouted shrilly, grasping May's arms.

"Brendan let me go!" May said, trembling.

"You must still love me… YOU JUST HAVE TO!" Brendan gripped May's arms tighter, cutting off her blood circulation in that area.

"Brendan please… your hurting me!" May begged, tearing up, as Brendan started to dig his nails into her skin.

"Say you love me! NOW!" Brendan demanded, drawing blood with his nails.

May felt like she wanted to cry, but she had to hold it in, she couldn't give in to Brendan like that.

As Brendan released his grip on one arm, raising it to deliver a slap to May's face, he was knocked to the ground, releasing May from his death grip.

"Drew!" May gasped, seeing Drew standing over Brendan, a dead scary look on his face.

If looks could kill, Brendan would be dead.

"What did you do to May?" Drew demanded, raising Brendan up by the collar with one hand, his other balled into a fist.

"Why, I was just showing my Mayzee my affection. Isn't that right May?" Brendan smirked, looking at May.

May shuddered.

Drew was clearly disgusted by Brendan.

"Look. I don't know what you want from May, but you've better leave her alone, or I'll beat the living c**p out of you. Do you understand?" Drew snarled harshly, standing up with Brendan's collar in his hand, bringing Brendan up with him.

Brendan scowled, but nodded.

"Now… get out! OUT!" Drew ordered, dropping Brendan.

Brendan scrambled back up, and hobbled away.

When he was out of site, Drew turned to May.

"You should have defended yourself!" Drew shouted at May.

"I-I'm sorry…" May said in a shaky voice.

"You scared the s**t out of me May! Do you have any idea what might have happened if I didn't happen to be nearby?" Drew said angrily.

May couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst into tears.

Drew's face softened, and he sat down next to May, putting his arms around her.

"I'm sorry May… it's just that… I was so scared. I just can't think of what might have happened if I wasn't here…" Drew admitted.

"I-it's o-okay Drew…" May hiccupped and sniffled, burying her face into his chest, soaking his shirt in tears.

"Thank you… Drew… thank you…"

* * *

><p>It was lunch time, and they were at the pokemon training center, eating.<p>

"Now guys, I want you all to have full stomachs before we start training okay? So eat up!" May said, setting a bowl of pokemon food in front of everyone, with a bandage neatly wrapped around the spot Brendan gripped her on each arm, then, she turned to leave.

"Didja hear what that old man did to May?" Milotic said once May was out of audio range.

"Oh, you mean Brendan? Yeah. That white haired bas****… I'll burn the skin and hair off his body the next time I lay eyes on him." Blaziken snarled, picking up a piece of pokemon food and burning it to a crisp, then, crushing it in his fist.

"I never liked that guy one bit. I knew something was wrong about him from the start." Beautifly frowned. "Wish I warned May…"

"She probably wouldn't have listened to ya then anyways… she waz too blinded by his lies." Milotic scowled.

All the pokemon groaned.

"Thank goodness Drew was there to save her." Roserade said.

"I know right? Man, I bet Brendan would've killed her if Drew didn't stop him! I could feel his insanity right through my pokeball!" Gardevior exclaimed.

"If Brendan had gone and did something worse than what he did now, Drew would be sooooo pissed…" Roserade said, shuddering at the thought of Drew that angry. "He would have gone on killer mode… and Arceus knows what Drew would have done."

The other pokemon shuddered.

"Let's just be thankful Arceus made things turn out the way they did…" Absol said.

The pokemon nodded in agreement.

As they went back to eating their food, Blaziken (who was ever attentive) heard someone padding across the floor around the corner to his right.

"Hey guys… I'll be right back." Blaziken said, standing up and heading towards the sound.

As he rounded the corner, he nearly stumbled backwards at the sight of a larger than normal Lucario in a silver sash standing before him. In fact, the Lucario was just about as tall as Blaziken himself! **(A/N: Normal Lucario's are 3'11", I think, and May's Blaziken is about 6' 05" (he's two inches taller than normal Blaziken)**

"I am impressed with your detection skills." Lucario said.

"…" Blaziken was unsure how to reply to this strange, oversized pokemon. Instead, he stared at the Lucario in uncertainty.

"I understand that you do not trust me. I am quite a strange sight to many. I do not trust easily myself."

Blaziken wondered how this Lucario knew exactly how he felt, as he pondered on this, the Lucario spoke.

"I can sense the shift in your aura."

"What? That's impossible! My friend Luke, who is also a Lucario, cannot sense shifts in auras and he is very powerful. His aura spheres never missed me. It's like he could control where they went with his mind or something."

Lucario smiled.

"Yes, I know Luke."

"What? No way."

"He is an aura master, which is why he is able to control his aura spheres like that."

"What the heck is an aura master?"

"An aura master is an individual who has mastered the ways of controlling their own aura and being able to see the aura of all living things."

"Wow… But how is it he is able to run around a terrain blindfolded without bumping into or tripping on anything? I mean objects aren't living."

"They can sense the living things on the object."

"Oh yeah! Like bacteria, right?" Blaziken exclaimed.

The Lucario nodded.

"Are you an aura master?"

"I am a Guardian."

"A Guardian? What's that?"

"You'll find out soon." The Lucario replied, dashing away with an impossibly fast extreme speed.

"Hey!" Blaziken yelled after him, taking off with an extreme speed- mega kick combo, (which had mastered yesterday in the agility station) but the Lucario was already gone.

Blaziken sighed.

"I hate cliffhangers…"

* * *

><p>"Good job you all! I am so proud of you all! You've successfully completed all the terrain stations!" May praised.<p>

The pokemon smiled cheerfully.

"Tomorrow we'll be taking a break from our training and going somewhere because you've all worked so hard!"

They all cheered.

"Especially you Blaziken, I think you need a break. That water terrain really hit you hard." May said, glancing at Blaziken, who was wrapped in a towel and rocking back and forth.

"May… please, please, pleeease never use me in gym with a swimming pool… or ANY body of water…" Blaziken bit his claws.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway… don't ask me where we're going cause it's a surprise! You guys wouldn't want to spoil the surprise would you?"

The pokemon shook their heads.

"Good! Return." She said, returning everyone except Blaziken, who's turn it was to sleep on the pull out couch that night, which was about the size of a California king size bed.

"Return." Drew said as well, returning everyone except for his Roserade, who was going to sleep on the couch with Blaziken.

"Come on." May and Drew said to their pokemon, walking outside the training center's automatic doors with Blaziken and Roserade running after them.

_At the hotel…_

"Drew, did you know that we needed to pick a song for the appeal round of the contest?' May asked Drew, who was in the bathroom, finishing up a shower.

"What? We do?" Drew said, talking to May through the door.

"Yeah! It's really something new to us isn't- Hey… look at this!" May said, picking up a book off of the bed May and Drew were sharing, as Drew walked out of the bathroom in only his boxers, drying his hair with a towel.

"Lemmie see." Drew said, snatching the book from May, throwing the towel onto his shoulder.

"_The Legend of the Guardians."_ Drew read out loud.

Blaziken suddenly shot up from his laying down position on the pull out couch.

"Let me see that!" Blaziken demanded, swiping it from Drew, and staring at the front cover's picture.

It had a picture of a giant Lucario in a silver sash and two people, a male and a female, behind it, all of them making a ball of aura in their hands.

"Can you read it to me May? Please?" Blaziken asked, a little jumpy.

"Blaziken, aren't you a little too old for bedtime stories? And did you have too much sugar today or something?" May asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Okay first of all, if I could read, I would read it myself. And secondly, you know I never get hyper off of sugar right?" Blaziken sighed.

"Alright…" May sighed. "I'll read it to you."

"Yes!" Blaziken fist pumped, sitting in front of May, crossing his legs, while May took a seat on the sofa.

Roserade and Drew looked at each other and shrugged, each taking a seat next to Blaziken.

"_When Arceus first created the world, he created special pokemon for special jobs, for instance, Dialga was to control time, Palkia space, and Giratina the alternate dimension. The world was a happy place, every creature, human and pokemon, spoke one language and shared resources. _

_Arceus was pleased. _

_One day, however, the pokemon who was appointed as keeper of the Dark, Darkrai, turned to evil, and spread rumors though out the world, causing the people and the pokemon to quarrel, then, eventually, divide" _

May paused.

"_Arceus was very angry with Darkrai, but also very sad. Arceus exiled Darkrai from the world and trapped him in a chamber of ice and stone. Darkrai swore revenge against Arceus. Arceus slept in his layer for a thousand years, his heart filled with sadness. _

_Darkrai broke free from his prison and wreaked chaos on the world, drowning it in pitch black darkness. _

_He set fire to the lands, killing every living thing, except for those he chose to spare. _

_Arceus came back down to the world, wandering the burnt and lifeless land, walking amongst the ashes of the life it once held. Among the ashes, however, he saw something stir. A tiny, soot covered Riolu poked its' head from a bundle of burnt tree branches, staring up at him. _

_Arceus looked down at the Riolu and gently nudged it out of its' hiding place._

"_In this world, light no longer shines." Arceus said, patting the Riolu's head, as it gazed at Arecus with tearful eyes. _

"_Come with me." Arceus said to the Riolu, taking it into the heavens. _

_Arceus raised the Riolu as his own and trained it in the ways of the aura, the life energy that radiates from every living thing. _

_The Riolu soon evolved into a Lucario, and grew very big and tall. Standing at little more than 6 feet._

_The Lucario's favorite thing to wear was a silver sash that sparkled in the light. _

"_Great One…? I feel that you are saddened." The Lucario said, sitting next to Arceus. _

"_Yes son, I am indeed very sad." Arceus replied sadly. _

"_But why father? Have I done something to upset you?" _

"_No son. You have never failed to please me."_

"_Then why are you sad father?"_

_Arceus let out a mighty exhale, blowing the white fluffy clouds away._

"_Look down towards the world." _

_The Lucario saw that the world was encased in a very dark and depressing shadow. _

"_Father, I do not like it, it is cold and dark. Please take it away…" _

"_I'm afraid I cannot… my son…" _

"_But why father?"_

"_My full powers are still not yet restored, my son." Arceus said sadly._

"_Then… I will rid of the shadow that sadness you so."_

"_That will be a very hard thing to do alone."_

"_Then, I will find myself a partner." _

_The Lucario then set off into the dark world, searching for a partner. _

_In a poor village, Lucario sensed something of great goodness. _

_He went to where he sensed the aura and found a man and a woman at the edge of a lake, splashing each other playfully, and laughing warmly._

"_Hello." The Lucario greeted them, walking towards them._

"_Hello." They greeted back, stopping their splashing game to look at him._

"_Why is it that only you two laugh while the others groan?"_

"_All they wish to do is work." The woman replied._

"_We understand the importance of work, but we also understand the importance of laughter and joy." The man said._

_The Lucario only nodded._

"_We try to get them to smile by showing them beautiful sights, such as this lake, but they only grumble and go back to their fields and homes." The woman said._

_The Lucario looked at them, and saw great power within their aura. _

"_Do you wish to bring back light to this world?" The Lucario asked. _

_The man and the woman nodded truthfully._

"_Then come with me, let me teach you the ways of the aura." _

May took a deep breath as she turned the page.

_Soon, they learned the ways of the aura and made their way to Darkrai's lair._

_They trudged through desert lands, plowed through thick snow, and scaled mountains until they reached a dark and icy cavern, in which Darkrai lived in. _

"_Who dares enter?" Darkrai boomed._

"_We do." The Lucario said, bravely stepping into the sight of Darkrai, the man and the woman at his side. _

_Darkrai only laughed. _

"_You and your petite humans cannot defeat me and my army!" _

_A variety of shadowed pokemon appeared at the side of Darkrai._

_The Lucario and the man and the woman assumed attack positions, each forming an aura sphere in their hands. _

"_Attack!" Darkrai commanded._

_As the man and the woman fought off the army of pokemon, the Lucario and Darkrai fought each other._

_The battle lasted for several moon cycles (months) and finally Darkrai's troops stated to diminish, until there wasn't anything left of his army._

"_Give in Darkrai, step down." The Lucario demanded, holding a massive aura sphere in his hands. _

"_Oh, I'll step down…" Darkrai said, walking towards the Lucario. "Not unless you die!" He said, releasing a super charged shadow ball._

"_Watch out!" The man and the woman shouted at the same time, both releasing aura spheres at the shadow ball, making it change course and crash into the cavern's wall. _

_The Lucario then released his massive aura sphere directly at Darkrai. _

_After that, there was a giant explosion and everything went white._

_You have restored light to the world, thank you son. _

"_I could not have accomplished my mission without this man and this woman." The Lucario said._

_Arceus gazed and nodded to the embarrassed man and woman._

"_From this day forth you will be called the Guardians, protectors of the world, restorers of light, and users of the aura." _

"Well, that's all." May said closing the book.

"Weird how they didn't tell us this legend in school when we had that "legends, myths and folklore" unit in 10th grade." Drew said.

Roserade just sat there blinking.

"_So that's who that Lucario was."_ Blaziken thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day or sweet dreams if you're reading this before you're going to bed. Remember, I accept anonymous reviews if you don't have a FF account, but if you do have an account, I'd appreciate if you logged in before reviewing. So please don't forget to… <strong>REVIEW!<strong> (It helps with my motivation!)

~Sierra Lobo~


	8. Chapter 8: Ribbons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon… sadly. :( *Squished cheeks face! :I *

I am so so so so so so *a thousand years later...* so so so sorry! I love you all and I cannot believe I haven't updated in so long! I'm disappointed in myself... I really am... I'm sorry... If you guys are mad at me... that's okay... slap my cheek...I'll turn the other one...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Ribbons<strong>

"_The journey is a hard one." _

Blaziken stirred in his sleep.

"_You won't be the one to undertake it, but you will certainly be a part of it." _

"Then who…?" Blaziken murmured, kicking Roserade in his sleep.

"Hey!" Roserade yelled, getting up from the floor, climbing on the bed again.

"Blaziken…?" Roserade saw Blaziken tossing and turning.

"_You will find out soon." _

"Aw, come on, gosh dammit! I told you I hate cliffhangers!" Blaziken shouted suddenly, shooting up from his resting position.

Making Roserade jump back in surprise.

"Ah!"

_THUD_

"Are you okay Roserade?" Blaziken asked worriedly, looking over the bed at Roserade.

"Yeah." Roserade replied, groaning. "Twice I've fallen on the floor today, and I just woke up!"

"Hehe… sorry." Blaziken said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, extending his hand out to Roserade.

Roserade took his hand and Blaziken hauled her up.

"So, what were you dreaming about that made you kick me off the bed?" Roserade asked, leaning close to him.

"Uh-well…um… It wasn't really that much of an interesting dream." Blaziken said raising his shoulders and rubbing the back of his head, blushing a little.

"Well it should have been! I mean you practically mega kicked me off the bed!" Roserade laughed. "I'm just thankful it wasn't a blaze kick!"

Blaziken laughed, thankful that she had dropped the subject.

"Did you think of something we could do for the appeal round of the contest next week?" Roserade asked.

"Wait… we? I thought we got May and Drew to put Seviper and Milotic in the contest."

"Yeah, we did, but they're up in the battle round, here, you have to use two different pokemon in each round, and we're up in the appeal round." Roserade explained.

"How could I not know this?" Blaziken said, hitting his forehead.

"You were too busy doing whatever you were doing around that corner in the training center when she announced it." Roserade said.

"Oh."

There was some silence.

"Hey… It's only 10 minutes 'till 8 (the time they usually wake up)." Roserade said, glancing at the clock.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaziken said, smirking.

"You betcha." Roserade grinned evilly.

Blaziken and Roserade quietly made it over to where May and Drew were sleeping, doing completely unnecessary rolls on the floor, and ducking and peeping behind the coffee table.

They slowly peeked over the foot of the bed, seeing Drew on his back with one arm spread out and the other on his stomach and May curled up against him.

Blaziken and Roserade turned to look at each other and nodded.

They backed up a few paces and hurtled onto the bed, standing over May and Drew's faces.

"Paparazzi!" They both yelled.

"Ah!" May jumped, hugging Drew around the neck as Drew scrambled up and hugged May around her waist.

Roserade and Blaziken dropped to their knees in fits of laughter, hitting the bed with their fists.

"Guys!" May and Drew shouted.

Blaziken stopped laughing and started to look at May and Drew with the "I know something you don't." look.

May and Drew looked at each other, suddenly realizing that they were hugging each other… tightly.

There was a silence.

"Awk-ward…" Roserade said.

After that May and Drew immediately let go of each other.

May glanced at the clock; it was 7:58 AM.

"Aw come-on guys! I HAD LIKE, TWO MORE HOURS TO SLEEP!" May ranted her face scary enough to count as a scary face.

"What? We thought you guys wake up at 8! Like you normally do!" Blaziken said a confused look on his face.

"We were planning on sleeping 'till ten today because we aren't training and we weren't planning to go to the place we're going to take you guys until 1 O'clock." Drew explained, shrugging. "Guess I'm up now."

_WHAP!_

"Own! What was that for?!" Drew rubbed the back of his head.

"For _belittling_ the fact that we could have had TWO more hours of sleep!" May shouted, blowing the back of her left hand, which she used to deliver a back hand slap to Drew.

"You mean 'you' not we." Drew corrected.

May glared at him with quite a terrifying face and started to slap Drew's arm in succession.

"Oh, that hurts so bad May!" Drew rolled his eyes, as May slapped him.

May suddenly stopped and pulled out something from under the bed.

Drew's eyes widened.

"YOUR DEAD TO ME HAYDEN!" She raised Misty's mallet over her head with both hands.

Drew jumped off the bed and ran out the door into the hotel's hallway.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" May shouted, running after him with Misty's mallet over her head.

Blaziken and Roserade sweatdropped.

"I think we've better stop May… I think Misty just upgraded her mallet before she let May borrow it. I believe her mallet now has… 2 inch steel plating?" Blaziken said, scratching his chin.

"OMFG! Let's go!" Roserade panicked, grabbing Blaziken and taking off with the technique she learned during her time at the agility station.

Once they got to where May and Drew were, May was still chasing him with the mallet in her hands and fire in her eyes; and Drew ran with all his might, never stopping to rest.

"Milotic, let's go!" Blaziken shouted, throwing a pokeball.

"Wa…? What the heck is goin' on?!" Milotic said, waking up with a start.

"Hey! Why do you get to play trainer?" Roserade pouted.

"'Cause can." Blaziken replied, winking. "Here." He gave her Flygon's pokeball.

"Awe-some…!" Roserade squealed, throwing the pokeball. "Flygon, come on out!"

"Wha- what in the world?" Flygon awoke to the sight of May chasing Drew with a giant steel plated mallet. "Where'd she get that mallet?"

"No time to explain." Blaziken said. "Use ice beam!"

Milotic shot an ice beam at both of them, freezing them instantly.

"Use flamethrower!" Roserade commanded.

Flygon shrugged and melted the ice with her flamethrower.

"Burr… that's cold…" May shivered, hugging herself.

"Now drop the mallet." Blaziken said to May.

"Fine." May dropped the mallet, rolling her eyes.

"Good trainer!" Blaziken praised, clapping his hands.

"Oh, be quiet." May said.

"Now apologize to May." Roserade said to Drew.

"What for? I mean it's not my fault she makes a huge deal out of not getting two more hours of sleep." Drew flicked a strand of wet hair out of his face.

_WHAM!_

Rosereade and May both hit him at the same time.

"For your information Drew, two hours is a lot of extra time I could have been spending to sleep, curled up in bed. Thank you very much!" May said.

"Yeah! Don't you ever underestimate the importance of sleeping in to us!" Roserade backed up.

"Whatever."

"WHAT-EVER?" May looked at Drew like he was some sort of weirdo. "First, you just go and ignore the fact that we could have had two more hours of sleep like it was NOTHING, then, you go and act all smart as* like on me, then, you say "WHATEVER?""

As Roserade, May, and eventually Flygon, continued to argue with Drew, Blaziken just returned Milotic and rolled his eyes.

"Women." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"Wow. So this is how it feels like to ride in a car." Blaziken said whih his head sticking out of the window and his tongue flapping freely in the wind like a Growlithe.<p>

"Oh! Let me try! Ahh..." Roserade said, sticking her head out of the window, letting her tongue out.

"Ahhh!" Roserade and Blaziken chorused together, like they were in front of a fan. **(A/N: You know how you like to put your face in front of the fan and start saying "Ahhh…" to make your voice sound different? They looked like that, except their tongues were sticking out!)**

A man drove by them, looking at Blaziken and Roserade like they had some mental issue that should be fixed.

"Drew, can I borrow your sunglasses?" Blaziken asked, putting his head back in the car for a moment.

"Uh… okay." Drew shrugged, taking them off and handing them to Blaziken.

Blaziken stuck his head out the window again, holding the sunglasses in one hand.

When they started to pass the car of the guy who looked at them weird, Blaziken put on the sunglasses and put on his "Deal with it" look, nodding his head in a cool manner and sticking his tongue out.

Roserade laughed, joined Blaziken at his window, pursed her lips and put her arm on Blaziken's shoulder, leaning on him. **(A/N: Roserade's face looks like the one Teddy and Ivy made in "Good luck Charlie" after they said: "I'd date us. I'd marry us.") **

The guy's jaw dropped.

"Alright guys that's enough." May said, suppressing a laugh.

Drew just smiled.

Blaziken and Roserade put their heads back inside and closed the windows, laughing and high-fiving each other.

* * *

><p><em>At the international Pokepark…<em>

All of Drew and May's pokemon stood in awe, marveling at everything they saw as they entered the park.

"Alright guys you're r free to go where ever you want! Just come back to this spot when that bell tower rings at 6." May said.

Everyone zoomed off, right after a few quick nods.

"Drew…I'm scared…" May said, yelping a little when she slipped and Drew grabbed her hand.

"Mountain climbing isn't that hard May. Besides, it's not like is all snowy and high up."

"Easy for you to say!" May retorted. "Eek!" She grabbed onto Drew's jacket with one hand, the other around his neck, as he began to climb up again.

"May, I can't just carry you all the way up."

"Yes you can! Now mush!" May commanded, looking down then clutching his neck even tighter.

Drew rolled his eyes and continued up.

Once they made to the top, Drew collapsed in a heap with May sitting on top of him.

"Well, that was easy!" May said.

Drew groaned.

"Come on Drew. Up and at 'em." She tried to pull him up by his arm.

Drew simply lay there, letting May play tug of war with his arm.

"Well, fine then, be that way. I'll just drag you around wherever I please." May shrugged, grabbing both of Drew's arms and dragging him, his belly and legs dragging in the dirt.

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Drew shouted, and May let him go.

Drew jumped up and dusted himself off.

They sat under a tree and stared at the sky.

"So… did you choose a song yet?" May asked.

"Yep." Drew replied.

"Really? That's awesome! Which song is it?"

"This one." Drew took out his iphone, put in his passcode and hit play on a song.

"_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listened as the crowd would sing_

_Now the old king is dead long live the king_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_Missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you'd gone there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

May had closed her eyes and was swaying with the music.

Drew smiled, he knew she would like this song.

Soon, he too closed his eyes.

_It was a wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world"_

"That was one of the best songs I've ever heard!" May exclaimed. "What's the title?"

"_Viva la Vida_ by Coldplay." Drew replied, putting his iphone back in his pocket.

"I should buy that on itunes sometime…" May said, making a mental note. "What made you choose this song?"

"I thought that people have sort of forgotten this song since it came out, so we would be a little different. I heard some other team was using _"Moves like Jagger" _for their song and I think everyone's already way to familiar with that song." Drew replied.

"Yeah, I heard that song on the radio like 5 times in an hour."

"Yup, and the actual lyrics of this song is pretty unique, and isn't kinda stupid like "_Friday_ by Rebecca Black."

"Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat, gotta make my mind up. Which seat can I take?" May sang, plugging her nose trying to sound like Rebecca.

"When I saw the music video the front seat was taken! I didn't see why she just didn't go in the back… and isn't she 13…?" Drew said, thinking.

"Yeah she is! Or _was_ during that music video… And I would have assumed her friends to be around the same age as her, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I would… 13 year olds + Car = an accident bound to happen."

May laughed.

There was a brief silence.

"We're going to train for the appeal round tomorrow right?" May asked.

"Yup." Drew flicked his hair out of his eyes out of habit.

"You _still_ have that annoying mannerism of yours don't you?" May laughed.

"You mean this?" Drew flicked his hair again.

"Yep… that's the one."

"Then I'll do this instead." Drew ran his hands through his hair slowly, looking at May with a very sexy face.

May blushed.

"I like your hair flick better."

"Whatever you say, May." Drew smirked.

"Come on Blaziken!" Roserade said, prancing around the grassy field.

"I don't prance." Blaziken said coolly, leaning against a tree.

"Well then… do you dance?" Roserade asked, as she stopped prancing.

"No."

"Then, I'll teach you." Roserade yanked Blaziken from his spot under the tree.

Roserade picked up a few pieces of leaves from some kind of tree and handed two of the leaves to Blaziken.

"These are like strips of silk!" Blaziken exclaimed, running them through his hands.

"Those came from that ribbon tree, a tree I like to pick leave from when I feel like ribbon dancing."

"RIBBON DANCING?!"

"Spot on Flameo! **(A/C: From Avatar the last airbender!) **Now let's start!" Roserade started twirling the leaves and spinning them around her body as she gracefully leaped around.

"Why don't I wear a tutu and some tights?" Blaziken muttered under his breath, as Roserade pulled him into the middle of the field.

* * *

><p><em>At 6 O'clock…<em>

Where's Blaziken? And Roserade?" May looked around.

"I don't know… they've got to be in this park somewhere though…" Drew said.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" May said to Drew, pointing at the huge crowd of people and pokemon around a grassy field.

"Let's take a look." Drew pushed his way through the crowd, and gasped at what he saw.

"Oh my gosh…" May said, breathless.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they saw? Anyway, if you never heard of the song "Viva la vida" or you just want to listen to it, here it is, just click or copy and paste the link and it should take you there! watch?v=oncmL69ZEJ8<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!

~Sierra Lobo~

P.S: Punish me for not updating in so long...I'm really sorry...Oh, and I drew up (No pun intended) a cover page for this story... Yay! I did something!


	9. Chapter 9: When Midnight Arrives

**Rainbow Castle: **Thanks for reviewing! And thank you so much for reading! :D That is such a huge compliment…you have no idea how happy your review made me!

**theasianwonder:** Haha! Sorry…I have to build up to that event first!

**niibbles sunshine lollipops****: **:3

**Fprmr1: **Yes, I live! Muahaha! I'm still here! And… they are aren't they?

**ContestshippingRose**: Glad to hear that I have achieved my goal for that chapter!

**Rikato Tojidofukuto****: **Yeah. He does. It's some sort of mental issue. I'll try to get more into that as the story goes on. Thanks for the info! So the white stuff is like a hat right?

**Apheleia****: **Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your constructive criticism! I realized those things as well when I read my story over this year. I guess I was just a bit simple then! I've always had a hard time at the beginning of a story, as when I envision a story, I always have the outline and the ending come up first, so my brain is a bit backward on this matter! Haha! And the true… more complex part of the plot is going to start really unfolding here. So watch out!

**LoveLoverGrl: **Close! That WAS, however, originally going to have been incorporated into the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Let's see…according to reality…I do not own pokemon! Bummer…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>When Midnight Arrives

May and Drew could not believe what they saw… Blaziken was ribbon dancing with Roserade. _Ribbon_ dancing.

May just stood there, staring.

"We could use this for our appeal…" Drew said thoughtfully.

Blaziken and Roserade did a final twirl and flip around each other, then, they bowed.

Everyone cheered and applauded, then, one by one, they all slowly left.

Blaziken then, saw May, in shock.

"You didn't see anything… right?" Blaziken asked, hoping, really, REALLY hoping that May, or Drew, did not see his recent act of feminism.

"Sorry Blaziken. I saw EVERYTHING." May replied, smirking, after she quickly snapped from her initial shock.

"Aw come on!" Blaziken pouted.

"There's really nothing for you to be ashamed of! You were totally awesome! You were so elegant and light-footed, like a ballet dancer! " May assured.

"There goes my manly pride…"

"Hey. Who ever said men had to be all strength and no skill?" May said.

"I… I guess you're right! I mean, I am mostly a contest pokemon anyway." Blaziken instantly perked up at the realization.

May smiled.

"Come on then, everyone's been waiting for you and Roserade!"

"You think we could have them do a ribbon dance routine for the appeal round?" May asked Drew, as they sat in the pokemon center's lobby.

"I don't see why not. Our song even goes pretty good with some ribbon dancing in it." Drew replied.

"We've only got 6 days to train before the contest…"

"I bet that we'll perfect our routine by the day of the contest if we start tomorrow." Drew said. "After all, Blaziken and Roserade are really fast learners. And I think we can squeeze in some attack combos in there for Milotic and Seviper to practice.

May thought for a moment.

"I bet we could. Let's give it a shot."

* * *

><p><em>In the contest training hall…<em>

"One more time Blaziken and Roserade! Then we'll take a lunch break! Hit it Drew!" May shouted.

Drew pressed play on the computer that was connected to some speakers.

Blaziken and Roserade did a small ribbon dance routine during the intro, trotting and gliding through the air.

"_I used to rule the world_

Blaziken jumped up, ribbons in hand, and propelled an overheat in the shape of a sphere to the ground.

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

Roserade, who was on the ground with her arms crossed in an "X" holding her ribbons, spread her arms out and brought them forward using gust on the overheat once it hit the ground, making it into a fire wave.

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

Blaziken was nowhere to be seen.

_Sweep the streets I used to own"_

The wave suddenly broke into four winds, with Blaziken in the middle sweeping his right leg clockwise, his right hand following and his left hand rising up.

For the short 12 second instrumental, Roserade danced gracefully around Blaziken while he stood still in his position.

_I used to roll the dice_

Blaziken joined Roserade.

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listened as the crowd would sing_

_Now the old king is dead long live the king_

Blaziken and Roserade both stopped, standing about a foot away from each other, their backs facing, and diagonal from each other. They both slapped both ribbons on their wrists at the same time, and like a slap on bracelet, they wound up on their wrists.

_One minute I held the key_

They both raised both of their hands into the air, left palm facing the right.

_Next the walls were closed on me_

They formed their hands into fists (or at least Blaziken did) and brought them down to their chests. Their eyes closed and their faces up.

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

Their eyes snapped open.

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

They both turned around to face each other swiftly and did long horizontal leaps, looking like they were going to crash into each other, but merely passing each other while they threw salt into the air, like flower girls do at a wedding with flowers, landing they turning around and repeating the same process with sand.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

They drew the ribbons from their wrists and started to do a very swift and elegant ribbon dance, both of their movements complementing each other, like a completely in sync choir.

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_Missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you'd gone there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

They slowed down, and did a leg sweep.

For the 14 second instrumental, they did a series of graceful movements, while staying where they stood.

_It was a wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

They sped up their movements.

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

They slowed down.

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

They stopped all together and stood in their fixed poses.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

They suddenly started to move in a swift and beautiful dance, a variation of the one they did for the other time the chorus played.

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

During start of the main instrumental, Roserade and Blaziken continued their practiced routine.

Blaziken then lit his ribbons of fire by igniting his wrists, and Roserade slapped the ribbons onto her wrist and held one bottom corner of her leaf "cape" in each hand.

_Whoaaa…_

They kicked off into their amazingly breathtaking, finale.

_Whoaa… _

_Whoaaa…_

_Whoaa… _

_Whoaa…_

_Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

They slowed their pace down a notch.

_But that was when I ruled the world"_

Blaziken put out the flaming ribbons with a swift flick of his wrist, and Roserade posed with her arms out, holding her cape.

They bowed.

Drew gasped in amazement, as May stood up and clapped, along with all of their other pokemon.

"Go Blaziken!" Salamence shouted.

"Go Roserade!" Beautifly cheered.

Blaziken and Roserade high fived each other, as May hugged both of them.

"I can't believe how fast you two perfected that! It's only been the first day of training!"

"It was nothing." Blaziken blushed, rubbing his neck, embarrassed by all the attention he was currently receiving.

"Aw, Blaziken! Give yourself some credit!" Roserade smiled, putting a rose hand on his back.

"Yeah! Stop bein' so humble!" Flygon slapped his back.

"Group hug!" Milotic announced.

"No… plea-mmph!" Blaziken started.

Everyone came over and started to hug, with Blaziken in the middle, muffling him.

Drew's pride kept him from coming over, so he just stood there and watched.

"Come on master!" Masquerain encouraged, beckoning him over.

Drew shook his head.

"Come here Mr. "high and mighty"." May smirked, yanking Drew in.

* * *

><p><em>During their break…<em>

May reached her hand up to Drew's head and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! You messed it up enough with that death hug of yours." Drew ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your hair looks better messy. It makes you look "rugged"." May jumped up and ruffled his hair again, ignoring his protests.

Drew rolled his eyes and sighed.

May backed up, checking her work.

"Perfect." May stated, satisfied.

Drew then came up with an idea to get back at her.

"Well, since you styled my hair… why don't I style yours?" Drew smirked.

"No way." May shook her head, starting to walk backwards.

"Yes way!" Drew ran forward, as May turned around and bolted away.

"You'll never catch me!" May laughed, looking back at Drew, who was running behind her.

"I'm pretty sure I will." Drew smirked, seeing that May was about to run into a pond.

May stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know May… if you don't start looking forward; you're going to fall in a pond."

"What?"

"3…2…1."

May looked forward and her eyes widened as she fell straight into the water.

May took in big gulp of air as she came to the surface.

"Told ya." Drew smirked, kneeling in front of her.

May glared at him.

"Don't look at me, it's not my fault you're such a klutz." Drew flipped his hair.

May pouted, and then smirked.

"Well…" May slid her hands around Drew's neck, and put her mouth next to his ear and whispered.

"I'm about to get my revenge, in 3…2…1." May pulled him straight into the water.

Drew gasped, as he resurfaced.

May laughed.

Drew splashed her.

"Oh. It's on!" May splashed him back with all her might.

At one point in their splash war, May tackled Drew, and clung to his back like a Remoraid on a Mantine.

Drew got out of the water, May holding fast and started to run around the grassy field.

They both laughed, when they fell into the soft long grass, paying no mind to the pokemon around them looking at them curiously.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Hey… where are Suicune and Latias?" Blaziken looked around.

"I don't know… they'll be able to take care of themselves anyway." Absol replied, scanning the area.

"Yeah. I guess." Blaziken shrugged.

"Aw… look at May and Drew!" Milotic squealed. "Isn't it so romantic?"

Seviper rolled his eyes.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"You know, I wouldn't mind Drew as May's mate… I mean boyfriend…er… husband or whatever it is humans call it." Blaziken smiled, staring at them.

Roserade looked at how happy Drew was with May on his back, and how May laughed so joyously, then, glanced at Blaziken for a moment, before looking back, and shaking her head.

"_Blaziken is my BEST FRIEND. What am I even thinking about?" _Roserade slapped herself in her head.

"Roserade? You alright?" Blaziken put a hand on her shoulder, seeing Roserade shaking her head violently.

A tingly feeling suddenly shot through her stomach.

"Yeah… I need to go somewhere…" Roserade stood up suddenly.

"You want me to go with you?" Blaziken asked.

"No! I mean no… it's okay. I need some time alone." Roserade took off.

"Roserade!"

But Roserade was already gone.

Blaziken stared after her.

"_What's gotten into her?"_ Blaziken scratched his head.

* * *

><p>Roserade ran into a forest, jumping on one tree, and swiftly jumping up from branch to branch.<p>

She settled on the tallest branch.

"What is up with me today?" Roserade put a hand on her forehead.

A shadowy figure suddenly emerged behind a thick branch.

* * *

><p><em>With Suicune and Latias…<em>

"Thanks for coming." The Lucario in the silver sash said to them.

"It's our honor Hogosha." Suicune bowed.

"Very." Latias bowed as well.

Hogosha bowed back.

"So what have you summoned us for?" Suicune asked.

"You two must be ready. The dark is rising quickly."

"We are ready." Latias said.

"Good. Because tonight…everything will start to swing into action."

They both nodded.

"Do you want us to inform them?" Suicune asked.

"No. Things must happen on their own."

"Very well."

"I pray the power of my father be with you." Hogosha raised a paw.

The both bowed their thanks, taking the signal to leave.

* * *

><p>"Roserade! Roserade!" Blaziken called out, running around the orchard frantically.<p>

The team had been searching for Roserade for HOURS on end, and soon everyone had plopped down and given up.

Everyone except for Blaziken of course.

"Roserade!" Blaziken roared, spewing a giant overheat into the air in the process.

The overheat came down and crashed into the ground with a blast, creating a huge gale.

"Where are you?!"

"Blaziken…" A voice cooed.

"Who's there?" Blaziken whipped around.

"It's meeeee! How's my favorite Blazi-blaze?" Brendan grinned, stepping out into the light.

"Don't call me that you as*! Where's Roserade?" Blaziken's wrists flared up.

"Woah, woah, woah! Relax Blazi-kins!" Brendan chuckled, raising his hands up. "Your precious Roserade is safe…for now…"

"What do you want from me?!"

"Nothing you can't give." Brendan smirked. "I want your trainer."

"Give me a break!" Blaziken growled. "You don't need May. You need a one way pass to the mental hospital."

Brendan's crazed grin only spread wider across his face.

"_Crazy idiot…"_ Blaziken thought, clenching his teeth.

"Just meet me in the woods at the left of the avian highway at midnight. You bring May. And we'll make the trade." Brendan turned away and started to melt back into the shadows.

"What if I don't?"

"Then…I'll kill your precious little plant friend." Brendan said simply, disappearing completely.

Blaziken could feel the that squeezing feeling at the back of his throat begin to make itself known and the stinging feeling in his eyes warning him of the tears that threaten to fall. He dropped down to his knees and pressed his eyes against his palms.

"What will I do…?" Blaziken sobbed.

* * *

><p>When Blaziken finally somewhat pulled himself together, he put on an emotionless, mask-like expression, as he walked back to the hotel everyone was staying at.<p>

He stepped into the lobby, pushing open the heavy glass doors.

Drew, May and the whole crew were there. May was pacing back and forth anxiously when she looked up.

"Blaziken!" May ran up and hugged him.

Blaziken just stood there, motionless, like a still, stone statue.

"_I can't let anyone know about this…I can't let anyone know about this…" _Blaziken chanted in his head.

"Blaziken? What's wrong?" May looked up at him.

Blaziken's jaw tightened as the back of his throat started to squeeze again.

"_Be strong…for May…for Roserade…I can't let anyone else know…I'm facing this alone…solitary…this may be the last I see of all of them…" _Blaziken allowed his eyes to look over the whole crew.

"_I'll not only be fighting to save Roserade…I'll be fighting to save them all."_

* * *

><p>That night, Blaziken got up and checked the clock.<p>

"_10:45…"_

He walked over to the pokeballs and stared at them.

"I'll miss you all…my friends…my family…my teammates… good-bye." He said to them in a hushed whisper.

He walked over to May and Drew's bed quietly.

He looked at May and brushed a hair from her face.

"You…my first trainer…my first real family…I'll miss you the most…" Blaziken wiped a stray tear that fell from his eyes. "I just want you to know…that I can never repay everything you've done for me…you cared and loved me. Even when I wasn't the best pokemon I could be for you… you were the best trainer you could be for me… thank you…so much… for everything…"

He walked over to Drew's side of the bed.

"And you… take care of May for me… I'll be watching you Drew! You better take good care of her!" Blaziken allowed himself to smile a little. "I know you will…"

He walked towards the door silently and stepped outside. He glanced back inside.

"_You are all a part of my world…without you all… it wouldn't be complete…"_ He closed the door silently, and dashed away.

* * *

><p>It took Blaziken almost an hour to find Avian highway and reach it by running and occasionally leaping.<p>

He crashed into the woods and fell down as his legs gave way.

He just lay on a bed of leaves for a few precious moments and tried to enjoy the beauty of the moonlight peeking through the trees and the cool breeze that blew through his fur.

He suddenly heard a rustling noise behind him.

"_It's time."_

"Ah Blaziken. How are you this fine night hm?" Brendan smirked.

Blaziken got up and brushed the leaves from his fur.

"Where's Roserade?" Blaziken growled.

"Where's May?"

"I asked first you jack. So answer me first." Blaziken took a fighting stance.

"Hold on cowboy!" He chuckled. "There's no need to overreact!" He put his hands up defensively. "She's in the car back there, guarded by my pokemon. So no need to worry."

Blaziken scowled. "There better not be a scratch on her when I see her."

"Alrighty then. I guess I'll go first." Brendan whistled.

* * *

><p>"That's Brendan's signal. Let's move." Swampert said.<p>

"Heh. Come on sexy." Shiftry smirked, grabbing ahold of Roserade.

"Don't touch me!" Roserade poison jabbed him with both hands as her hands and feet were duct taped together.

"OW!" Shiftry immediately released her, dropping her on the ground.

She started to try and squirm away.

"Hey!" Rhyperior swatted her head.

Roserade growled.

"Let me handle her. I'm immune to poison, and grass isn't super effective on me." Aggron suggested, hoisting her up on his shoulder.

"Dam* Brendan!" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Blaziken watched warily as a Swampert, Shiftry, Rhyperior and an Aggron walked out from behind the trees.<p>

"Oof…" Aggron unceremoniously threw a small green figure on the ground.

"Roserade!" Blaziken dropped his fighting stance.

"Blaziken…?" Roserade looked up.

Blaziken dropped to his knees and quickly cut the duct tape with a metal claw and scooped her up in his arms.

"What…is this?!" Blaziken's eyes widened when he saw felt a lump on the side of her head, and saw that it was a purple and blue-ish hue. "I thought…I told you…that I better not find a scratch…on her!" Blaziken laid her on the bed of leaves he was laying on a while ago, checking her head bruise, while glaring at Brendan.

"Well…I still held my end of the deal. I gave you back your precious Roserade… you give me May."

"Well…" Blaziken scooped Roserade up in his arms again when he was done. "The only problem is…I'd never-ever give May to you!" Blaziken lit the grass around them on fire and propelled away as fast as he could. He shot fire from his feet to give him an extra boost forward, as he strained his legs to run at a rate well beyond their limit. The adrenaline pumping through him was the only thing that fueled his aching and straining legs.

He scaled the hill and leapt for the highway, but a hand snagged his foot and pulled him back down the hill into the woods.

"You thought you could get away huh?" Swampert smirked at Blaziken's expression.

"But why…?"

"Because my trainer has commanded me. And I must follow his orders."

"So you're not doing this at your own free will? Mudskipper…what happened to you…?" Blaziken only spoke the last part in a hushed tone.

Swampert flinched at the name. It was his old nickname, the one Blaziken liked to call him when he and Blaziken were only Mudkip and Torchic.

"I'm not "Mudskipper" anymore…for he no longer exists." Swampert said, forming a fist with one hand.

Blaziken closed his eyes and curled his body over Roserade's, tears trickling down his face.

Then everything went black.

Blaziken awoke to a sharp pain in his back.

"He's still not loosening his grip boss." Aggron said slashing his claws down Blaziken's back.

Blaziken didn't know how long he was out, but he was relieved to know that during that time… he hasn't released his tight hold on an unconscious Roserade.

"Very well. I'll take care of it myself." Brendan reached into his jacket and pulled out a GP 35 handgunand pointed it at Blaziken.

* * *

><p>"Just FYI… the name 'Hogosha' means 'Guardian.' I really have no idea if a Blaziken can learn metal claw in the games… but I'll be a rebel and just totally break the rules! Heheh. Well anyways, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Have a wonderful day or night… or whatever. Just be happy! It's good for your mental health! Oh, and happy Halloween!"<p>

~SierraLobo~


	10. Chapter 10: Guns and Roses

"I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost two months! I had writer's block…and I had to make this chapter at least semi-presentable right? Also…I had to move countries…which was pretty tough…what with the new school, new people, new house, and new things to memorize…my mind was just spinning! I also want to apologize for not responding to the reviews…I want to get this chapter out as fast as possible. I'll just say…that really appreciate you reviewing. I love each and every one of you! And the people who simply just read my story…thank you for giving it a chance! I love you people too! Anyway…up next…chapter 10!"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon. As awesome as it would feel to say I do…I don't. Kapeesh?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong> Guns and Roses

"_Very well. I'll take care of it myself." Brendan reached into his jacket and pulled out a GP 35 handgun__and pointed it at Blaziken. _

Blaziken's muscles tightened as he braced himself.

_BOOM! _

Brendan's gun rang out… a bullet found a place in Blaziken's back and his hold on Roserade loosened.

Roserade swam back into consciousness as Rhyperior grabbed Blaziken by the scruff of his neck and threw him into a tree.

"R-Roserade…!" Blaziken started to drag himself towards Roserade, his wound was bleeding profusely now.

"Don't move! You'll bleed to death!" Roserade scrambled up.

Brendan pointed his gun at Blaziken again.

"No!" Roserade leaped to Blaziken.

_BOOM! _

Roserade slumped down, holding her side.

"Bas****!" Blaziken roared, his fists flaring. His eyes started to glow orange and his heart rate sped up ten-fold.

"Watch out! His Blaze ability just kicked in!" Swampert warned.

Blaziken rose up and glared at Brendan, his eyes red.

_BOOM! _

Blaziken cloaked himself in a huge fire, burning the bullet before it could reach his body. He charged towards Brendan.

Brendan was slammed into the trunk of a tree, but other than a few bruises, he was un-harmed.

"What?!" Blaziken's eyes widened.

"Heh. Surprised?" Brendan wiped his face. "I thought I might end up playing with fire." He grinned widely. "See this jacket, these gloves and these pants? They're completely fire proof."

Blaziken clenched his fist.

"So why don't we just help you end your misery now?"

Swampert, Rhyperior, Aggron, and Shiftry all assembled _(A/N: Avengers assemble! Haha! Ha…nobody? Okay…)_ in front of Brendan and took their fighting stances.

* * *

><p>May sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes and standing up groggily to go to the restroom.<p>

She washed her hands and looked to check if Blaziken was alright, he was acting quite odd when he came back from his search for Roserade.

May gasped when she realized Blaziken wasn't there.

"Drew! Wake up!" May ran to Drew and shook him frantically.

"What?" Drew asked in a tired half-awake voice, sitting up.

May ran to her dresser and pulled out a random pair of pants and her signature shirt.

"Blaziken is missing!" May was already changing out of her pajamas in a crazed frenzy.

"Oh-no…" Drew tumbled out of bed, tripping on the way to his clothes, which made it look like his clothes were miles away, while, in reality, they were only a few feet away.

"Hurry up!" May yelled, throwing her jacket on.

* * *

><p>May and Drew have been zooming the skies on Latias and Flygon, respectively, for about 20 minutes tops. They've been flying at such a high speed, that May and Drew were forced to close their eyes and bend their heads downwards to protect their faces; they teleported occasionally as well, thanks to Latias.<p>

"Hey…do you hear that?" Latias's eyes widened. "A gun shot!"

"I hear it too!" Flygon confirmed. "Look! A fire blast!"

A huge flare of light, obviously from a large burst of flames, suddenly flashed in the woods below them.

"It might be Blaziken! Let's go!" May yelled.

* * *

><p>"More guests have arrived." Swampert told Brendan.<p>

Brendan lowered the smoking gun pointed at a half-conscious badly wounded Blaziken and turned around.

He watched as May and Drew crashed through the forest and into the clearing. May bumped into a tree trunk and fell, panting, as Drew came in not long after her and came down to help her up.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Drew, the cabbage patch boy; and lovely miss May." Brendan smiled eerily. "Welcome."

"What have you done to Blaziken?!" May demanded of Brendan, her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Oh, nothing really. I just shot him a couple of times and had my pokemon attack him."

The hair on May's neck and arms rose, partly due to anger and partly due to the sudden cold gust that blew by.

"You monster…"

"But I did it because I love you May…so we can be together." Brendan walked up to May and only got within two feet of her before Drew stepped up and pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket, pointing it swiftly at Brendan.

"Since when did you have that?" May asked him, startled by its sudden appearance.

Drew didn't answer her. He only held his gun steadily pointed at Brendan.

"Heheh… guns should not be played with my friend." Brendan chuckled to himself, taking a few steps, with Drew's gun following his every move. "And there's really no need to overreact Mr. Rose." Brendan held his hands up, the gun still in his hand. "May…you are such a weakling aren't you? Having grass-head here protecting you…I've always thought you were stronger than that May dear."

May flinched, his words reaching deeper into her than she had wanted.

"Shut up. You don't know a thing about May. You don't know a thing about _me_. I'm not lowering my weapon." Drew growled, keeping aim at Brendan.

"Fine, fine! I just want to tell May… how much I'd love for us to be together as a couple again."

"We won't ever be together again…EVER! You aren't just a monster… you're a demon!" May screamed.

"But remember this…I'm the only demon that loves." Brendan smirked. "I love you May! Don't you ever forget that!" Brendan laughed crazily, throwing a black rose at May, as he retreated back into the darkness of the woods with his pokemon following.

Drew scowled and shot the rose in mid-air, letting it fall to the ground in pieces.

"Dam*… you…!" May's fists clenched tighter, but stayed frozen to her spot.

"We need to get them to a hospital fast!" Drew yelled, kneeling by Roserade and Blaziken.

May's anger left her, replaced by worry.

"Blaziken! Stay with me please!" May pleaded, rushing to his side and whipping out her cellphone.

Blaziken was already starting to close his eyes, feeling utterly exhausted. He turned his head to look at Roserade, who had already closed her eyes, but was still breathing.

Drew was right by her side, checking her wounds.

Blaziken let out a long exhale, which was a little painful due to his broken ribs, but felt refreshing at the same time. He glanced at May, who was practically yelling into the phone trying to get medical help.

Blaziken suddenly felt…_safe_. Like he'd be okay no matter what happens.

He slowly turned to face Roserade.

"_And I think…she'll be safe too."_

He just felt so tired; he couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Master…I need to rest."

He closed his eyes. The last thing he heard before giving into his exhaustion was May yelling at him to stay awake.

* * *

><p>Blaziken awoke in the hospital with a crowd of doctors flocking around him, injecting needles here and there, attaching a mask on him and running about.<p>

He looked to his right, and saw Roserade on a separate bed.

He simply stared at her for a little bit, until her eyes too, fluttered open.

She smiled at him, and slowly started to raise her arm to reach out to him.

He willed himself to do the same, slowly but surely reaching out.

Their arms extended to one another slowly, each of their arms smothered and dripping with their own blood, as the rest of their bodies.

As their hands finally reached each other, Blaziken moved his hand under hers, and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

She gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes, her hand dropping as her EKG monitor started to beep.

The sides of his lips curved up, as he gripped her hand one last time… and his eyes fluttered shut, his grip loosening completely, as his monitor started to beep loudly as well.

The lines that showed the pumping of their hearts…were flat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here in this place…there are no troubles <em>

_Here in this place, rings the sound of new birth _

_We all rejoice to the sound of the music _

_We all come forth to the sound of our names…"_

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Drew immediately stood up once the doctor walked into the room.<p>

May stood up as well, her hands crumpled together as if she were very cold.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, we tried everything we could. We tried reviving them…but they never came back…I'm really sorry." He walked out of the room to give them privacy, shutting the door behind him.

The tears started to drip to the floor from Drew's normally bright green eyes, as he slammed the side of his fist against a wall and clenched his teeth together, the salty tears streaming down from his closed eyes. "No…They aren't gone…they're still alright…" Drew repeated over and over, but the words only summoned more tears.

May's legs gave way, as if gravity had suddenly intensified under her feet, and she crumpled to the floor, a look of shock on her face. "I…I don't…They're lying…"

* * *

><p>They walked the halls of the hospital wing, looking for the room titled with Blaziken's and Roserade's name written on the front.<p>

They could not believe that they were truly gone until they saw everything for themselves.

They found the room and slowly opened the door, closing it carefully behind them. They made their way towards the two beds slowly, and quietly, as if not to stir even a bit of dust.

May's eyes started to glaze over in tears when she stood at the side of the bed covered in a white blanket with a body underneath it, entitled "Blaziken Maple" on the tag.

Drew stood expressionless, as he stared at the tag that read "Roserade Hayden."

They looked at each other and slowly pulled back the blankets.

The tears May tried so hard to hold back dripped one by one on the white tiled floor, as Blaziken's lifeless face emerged from under the blanket. She wanted so badly to just yank the cover back over his face, but something kept her going, making her peel the blanket all the way down until she threw it on the floor.

"Blaziken?" Her voice cracked. She touched his fur and the stinging feeling in the back of her eyes started to overcome her. She threw her arms around Blaziken's body and screamed and sobbed out his name as tears flowed down her face, dripping onto the fur of Blaziken's motionless, cold and lifeless body.

Drew had not yet even pulled the cover down 3 inches. Fearing what he might see.

He envisioned what Roserade would probably tell him. _"Don't fear the answer. Sometimes, everything you need to completely move on… is right under the cover."_

He yanked the blanket off with one mighty tug and flung the blanket in some random direction.

The sight that flooded his eyes was the sight of Roserade's un-moving body…already starting to lose its dark green hue, and the flowers on her hands starting to shrivel.

Tears started to drip from his eyes, run down his chin and drop onto the metal table that served as a bed for Roserade's shriveled body. He started to stroke the white tufts on her head, trying not to let any sounds escape his lips.

Roserade hated it when he cried like this for her; she saw it as if he thought she was weak and couldn't fight for her own survival.

"_But there's no life you can fight to keep anymore…"_ Drew thought, as he took up one of Roserade's hands in his.

"It's not fair…" Drew chocked out. "You didn't even get to live to some of the best parts of your life yet…"

"I already miss you my friend…" May managed to say, her voice cracking, holding one of Blaziken's hands, his wrists no longer igniting in flames. "I didn't know what I'd do without you…and now I guess I know…I'd sit here and cry over you...wishing we could have had at least one more moment…"

"We didn't get to go to that huge garden you always said you wanted to go to someday and always pointed out in those gardener digest magazines…" Drew tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears off his face, only to have more replacing it. "I promised you I would take you there one day…I'm so sorry I didn't keep that promise…." Drew's voice became only a mere quiet whisper as he said the last words of the sentence.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to give this to you yet…" May reached into her bag and pulled out an upper arm band with a fire symbol on it. "You always asked for it when we went to the department store…I promised I'd give it to you when your birthday came…but here it is now…Happy early Birthday Blaziken…I'm so sorry I didn't give it to you sooner…" May lifted Blaziken's arm and slipped the band on.

"_I'm sorry…"_

* * *

><p>Blaziken opened his eyes, rubbing them as he sat up.<p>

"Where am I?"

"You're _here_ and that's all that matters." A familiar voice said behind him.

"Roserade!" Blaziken smiled, standing up to meet her, the lush grass soft under his feet.

They were no longer bloody and wounded, but rather, they were clean and glowing with youth and health.

"Where's May? And Drew?" Blaziken looked around.

Roserade shook her head. "They aren't here… it's not time for them yet…"

Blaziken looked confused.

"This is the place above the universe. The place the humans call "_heaven"."_

* * *

><p>"If only I hadn't fainted when Swampert hit me with those ice beams… why couldn't I have stayed strong?" Flygon had her hands on her face.<p>

"No Flygon…you were strong…you fought with your life. I was afraid…I didn't even have the courage to move out of the way when I saw that dark pulse headed straight for me… I am such an IDIOT!" Latias clenched her claws so hard that they dug into her hands. "And I still didn't have any sense to try harder to get up when I saw that rock slide above me! Maybe they'd still be okay if I wasn't so dumb…" Latias's eyes were shut tight, her face contorted into an angry scowl.

"I'll kill Brendan for this! The moment I can get my fangs in his neck…it's over!" Seviper hissed.

"No…that isn't right…it isn't right to think like that…" Gardevior said quietly.

"Gardevior, Blaziken and Roserade are gone because of him! I think we should return the favor!"

"He had it coming to him the moment he committed the crime. A wing for a wing! And a fang for a fang!" Salamence growled.

"And what will getting rid of Brendan from this Earth forever achieve? Nothing!" Masquerain argued.

"But-" Seviper started.

"It won't bring them back to us…" Beautifly interjected in a low voice. "They'll still be gone…it's too little too late…"

The group was hushed for a few moments.

"I haven't known Blaziken or Roserade for long… but I can't help but feel like they were my family." Latias spoke in a tone just above a whisper, staring down at the wounds she didn't realize she inflicted upon her own hands, with her own claws, in her anger and resentment.

The pokemon nodded.

"It will never really ever be the same after this will it…?" Milotic stared steadily at the ground.

"No…" Suicune let out a long breath, closing his eyes. "But at least they have each other."

Hogosha listened to them, perched on the thick branches of a tree, hidden by the leaves.

His eyes dropped, staring at the ground below him, he couldn't bear to look at the group anymore.

"_I never thought this would've happened."_

* * *

><p><em>Drew's POV<em>

I stood on the balcony, leaning on the metal railing. I stared straight ahead, trying to enjoy the sunset like I always did; only to fail miserably this time. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

I looked down at the street below.

People and pokemon were up and about, cars went zipping by, business men and women scurried past people, still trying to stay on schedule even after work, and life pretty much just went on.

I frowned.

I had to say, I envied them.

I envied how normal everything still was for them…how life just kept on going…how nothing had dramatically changed for them.

Change was never really a simple thing. I liked to think of it as a landing plane.

The plane would first touch the ground, with a slight jolt, then, it would run for a few moments, shaking quite a bit with every pothole and bump it ran over, then, it'd taxi for a bit, smoothly sailing and gradually reducing speed until it finally stops altogether and gets settled.

The change of losing Roserade, the friend I've been with for almost every moment of the16 years I've had her…felt like a plane crashing into the ground. Add the loss of Blaziken on top of that, and what do you get? A crashed plane with jammed doors… unable to escape… or maybe I could describe it as a solid punch in the gut with a slap to the face.

It hurt…and it stung.

I hope the pokemon are coping with this a little better than I am at the very least.

May is the one I'm really worried about though.

She hasn't uttered one word, one letter, one syllable, ever since we left the room with Blaziken and Roserade's bodies. I tried to get a small conversation going with her a few times, but every single time, she'd just nod, shake her head, or stare into space.

She'd hold that expressionless look on her face the whole time…the look that I've always found so irritating because I couldn't as much even try to predict what she was thinking or feeling.

"_This is my fault…"_

If I hadn't been so shocked and angry at the same time, maybe I could've done more.

"Dam*!" I muttered under my breath, hitting my forehead with my hand.

I gripped my hair in my fingers, regretting that I didn't do what I should've done…that I didn't do enough.

* * *

><p><em>May's POV <em>

It was sunset, Drew's favorite time of the day.

I tried to clear my mind and appreciate the beautiful blend of colors that filled the sky, as I sat on the wooden park bench, but I couldn't. Every time I tried to clear my mind, a memory of the times me and Blaziken shared together over the years would push its way in.

It made me happy and sad at the same time; happy that those good times and happy memories have not been forgotten...and sad that those kinds of memories were of the past…no longer happening in the present, and no longer to be made in the future.

I got up, heading in no particular direction, and to no particular place.

I saw a fountain ahead, and decided to take a seat there. Maybe the flowing water will help quell the emotions threatening to burst out and spill all over the place at any moment.

I checked to see if the spot was dry by running my hand over the stone, and sat down. I adjusted my body in order to peer into the water. I stared at my reflection for a long moment, until a droplet of water hit it and made it ripple.

I turned around and sighed. Placing my elbows on my knees and propping my head on my hands.

I felt a drop of water on my head, then another, and another. I looked up and was greeted by a torrent of rain. I close my eyes and feel the drops hit my face and roll down. I turn my head back down, wiping my eyes. I stared down at the ground and swallowed.

"_What have I become?" _

I just sat there, staring at the ground, sitting on a fountain that was starting flood, not even attempting to protect myself in the pouring rain, like a moron.

* * *

><p><em>End POV <em>

Drew collected the pokemon from the roof gardens once he noticed it was going to rain and returned to the room, his worry intensifying when he didn't see May anywhere to be found.

He saw a bright flash of light through the window, with the sound of thunder following only a mere several seconds later.

"_Sh*t it's close!" _

He bolted out the door without bothering to look for his umbrella.

"_I have a jacket anyway." _He told himself as he ran to the elevators and pressed the button.

He tapped his foot impatiently, only letting 3 seconds go by before heading for the staircase. He zipped down the long flight of stairs from the 12th floor to the lobby, nearly falling a few times along the way.

"Young man…sir, sir! Don't go out there!" The receptionist lady shouted after him.

Other people turned to watch him as he pushed his way through the crowd of people flooding in the door.

Somebody grabbed his wrist.

"Dude, that's not a good idea."

Drew didn't turn to face the person who stopped him. He just glanced down at the floor.

"It's not the smart thing to do. You can actually see the lightning bolt itself out there…"

"Then I guess I'll be stupid tonight." Drew twisted his wrist out of the person's grasp and ran out into the rain.

* * *

><p><em>Drew's POV <em>

I hardly noticed how cold it was with my clothes completely soaked, clinging to my body, and the water splashing around in my shoes. My brain seemed to have turned into some sort of computerized robot, having a set of functions and focusing on one, and only one, command at a time. The sole command I had been given was this: _Find May. _And I was more than willing to oblige.

I shouted her name, which proved to be useless; as the frequent thunder drowned out any sound I could possible make.

I squinted, peering into the darkness, only the flashes of the lightening providing brief light.

I saw a small amount of movement in the distance, and I could make out the outline of a fountain of some sorts.

I padded closer. The lighting flashed and I saw red and white on the fountain.

"May!"

I ran as fast as I dared on the slippery concrete.

I bet the look on my face would've made fear itself feel sorry for me the moment I saw it was only May's bandana sitting on the fountain, not May herself. I picked up the bandana and clutched it in my hand. I was utterly terrified. What if something bad had happened to her? What if Brendan got to her? And I wasn't there?

I felt like I wanted to shout.

I knew I shouldn't have ever left her alone! Brendan was running loose and I let May out of my sight.

* * *

><p><em>May's POV <em>

I was scared...actually more like absolutely petrified.

I couldn't stop mentally slapping myself for being stupid enough to stay out this long without my pokemon. My phone was soaked, rendered useless. So that didn't help the situation much.

I was cold, I was lost and I was alone…outside…in the woods… in the middle of a thunder storm…at night.

I couldn't believe the extreme amount of stupidity I have demonstrated today. I left my pokemon behind, stayed at that dang fountain until it was dark, even if it was starting to rain hard, and went into the WOODS because I thought I knew a shortcut back to the hotel.

Once I saw light flash in the sky and the sound of thunder boom, I knew I was as good as dead from extreme terror if I didn't get out of here soon.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to find anything familiar that might help me. I walked on, hugging my arms to my chest. As I went, I suddenly realized how bare my neck felt. I touched my neck with my fingers and found that my bandana was no longer there.

I sighed.

"_Oh well…that was the new one I bought recently anyway." _

I was so glad I decided to keep the bandana I wore on my first day as a trainer in my bag at the hotel.

It was also one of the few things I could hold in my hand that reminded me and re-told to me the memories I had with Blaziken. From the day he was only a 6 moon (month) old Torchic to the day he became a Combuskin and to the day he died at 15…yesterday…

It's so hard to believe that he only left this world yesterday. It feels like it's been years…

I looked up and found that I ended up in the same spot I started from.

I felt that feeling you always get when you're about to cry, but you don't want to. The back of my throat clenched so much that I felt as if I could hardly breathe, and the stinging feeling in the back of my eyes started to intensify.

"Dammit!" I yelled, swiping angrily at the tears I failed to hold back.

I plopped myself down under a tree and hugged my knees.

The rain continued to pour, drenching me further. I could feel the rain seeping into my bones, the thunder vibrating in my ears, and all this lightening nearly giving me epilepsy.

A cold gust decides to drop by and makes me shiver uncontrollably.

I close my eyes, wishing I could just escape.

Memories start to flash before my eyes, so I snap them open, staring at my knees.

Keeping my eyes open doesn't help much. I still continue to think back to that one day I got stuck in a storm almost like this with Blaziken. I realize that trying to suppress the memory only made it more vivid, so I stop and just let it come as it is.

_~Flashback~ _

"_Ugh! I hate this rain!" Blaziken groaned. _

"_Don't hate! Just dislike!" May grinned. _

_Blaziken pouted. _

"_Come on. Let's go find some shelter." _

_They walked around for what felt like ages to Blaziken and found a small slab of stone with enough room underneath it to cover both of them. _

"_Oh dry-ness! I will never take being dry for granted ever again!" Blaziken dropped to his knees once he got under the stone and held his arms up, like some sort of preacher. _

_May shook her head, laughing a little. _

"_Come here Blaziken. Let's dry you off." May pulled a towel from her bag. _

"_There's no need for that! I got this all taken care of!" He shook his fur and the water droplets were flung into different directions. _

_May smiled and dried herself off as best she could and wrapped the towel over herself. _

_Blaziken ignited his wrists and May felt the place warm up a bit. _

"_Thanks Blaziken!" May scratched his head affectionately. _

"_No problem seniorita!" Blaziken gave her a big smile. "Besides, it's getting dark, so I might as well create some light! Flaming wrists are so awesome! I don't know how I lived without it when I was a Torchic or a Combuskin." _

_May laughed._

_They just stared out into the rain after that, enjoying each other's company, and listening to the steady rhythm of the rain drops hitting the ground. _

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

><p><em>Drew's POV <em>

These woods were the only place near the park that I haven't checked yet. I'm positive May said she'd be at this park, so I'm sure she can't be too far…

I trekked into the woods, not really knowing which way to go first.

I heard a rustle, and jumped, reaching for the pokeballs on my belt, only to remember that I didn't bother to bring them in my rush.

"_At least they'll be safe…" _

I only had the dark green Swiss army knife that I carry wherever I go and the leather belt around my waist to use as weapons. My bare fists and my brain were the only things I had to defend myself with if I lost those two things.

I kept on walking, the sound of the thunder vibrated through me, making me feel like I've swallowed a cellphone that was set on vibrate.

I watched the leaves of the trees shake violently from the sudden gust of cold wind. I stopped and stared as the leaves swirled in the wind, some making it to the ground.

I was reminded of Roserade.

I suddenly felt very tired…I just wanted to drop myself right here, but I didn't. I just…couldn't.

Roserade's voice rang through my head.

"_Don't you dare sit down! We've gotten this far! We're not giving up __now__ are we? You better listen to me or you won't have a bottom to sit on!" _

Drew took in a deep breath and forced himself to move forward.

* * *

><p><em>Third person POV <em>

May suddenly heard a crackling sound to her left and smelled the scent of smoked wood. She turned her head and looked closely. A faint orange glow gleamed at her through the thick trees.

As May put two and two together, her eyes widened.

_Fire _

May jumped to her feet and darted away from the orange glow as fast as she could.

She looked back and didn't see the above ground root of a tree in front of her.

She let out a little squeak as she hit the ground.

Scrambling up, May forced her legs to run faster when she felt a tongue of fire lick her back. The back of her shirt had caught on fire, and the fire only grew the more she ran.

She prayed for the rain to put the fire out, but the lightning struck consecutively, one after another, after another.

Tears fell from her eyes as the fire burned her skin.

She slipped in a pool of mud and realized the mud would put the fire out.

May flipped around, having her back in the mud. The fire on her shirt stopped burning, but the burnt skin still stung. She didn't have time to baby herself, she had to RUN. Pulling herself together, she got up as quickly as she could and sprinted.

The fire was getting stronger, the heat and smoke seared her lungs, making her lungs work extremely hard to get enough oxygen. Her breathing became erratic and she retched, the force of it made her shake violently.

She collapsed to the ground. Gripping the wet blades of grass beneath her fingers and breathing heavily. Looking up, she saw the thick branch of a tree above her, looking like it was just about ready to break off.

She looked back down and closed her eyes.

_I guess…this is it. _

Suddenly, she felt another body covering her own, shielding her from the branch as it fell.

"Ugh." The person let out, when the branch hit their back.

May opened her eyes and slowly looked up. She saw Drew throwing the branch off his back and bending down to pick her up. He placed her over his shoulder, potato sack style, and made a run for it.

"Drew…?" May rasped.

"I won't let you die here." Drew said in a strong and clear voice, which surprised her, but he then coughed loudly afterwards. "Don't try to talk."

May wanted to tell him not to talk either, because it was obvious it was hard for him to speak in such a clear voice; but she felt so out of breath that she couldn't bring herself to say another word.

A bright blue lightning bolt hit the ground less than two inches away from them, making May jump; but Drew just picked up his speed, blast of adrenaline pumping through his veins, his feet pounding into the ground.

Drew coughed again, covering his face with his free arm as the smoke and steam continued to thicken around him.

He felt like he was going to faint.

Shakily, he set May down and fell to his hands and knees, coughing viciously. His limbs started to tremble, and soon gave way underneath his weight. He hit the ground, with a grunt. Drew looked at May, her body was lying still on the ground, eyes closed, eyebrows knitted, and breathing shallow.

Drew gritted his teeth and dragged himself to May using only his arms.

"_She's so close, yet so far…"_

He reached for her, stretching out his arm. He grasped her wrist, curling his fingers around it. Drew's eyes abruptly suddenly rolled back and he was plunged into unconsciousness.

"Drew…" May forced her eyes open at his touch. "Drew!" Her eyes opened wide at the sight of Drew laying there, his hand on her wrist, and his eyes closed. "Oh no…"

May looked up and saw the fire spreading wild and fast through the thick trees. Pushing herself up, she picked Drew up as best she could, grabbing both his wrists and placing his arms on her shoulders. Part of his legs and his feet still dragged along the ground, but it was the most she could manage to carry without completely immobilizing herself.

She pressed her feet into the ground and took each step with all her might, as fast as she could. Using the slippery mud to her advantage, to drag Drew along easier, she was able to cover more ground, but perhaps…not fast enough.

The fire was rapidly catching up to them, and May just didn't know what else she could do.

Angry tears started to form in her eyes. What if her best wasn't enough to save them? Drew had done so much and tried so hard…

"_I'll have to try." _

She pushed herself forward, a look of grim determination on her face, Drew being dragged behind her.

Sweat was pouring down her face, mingling with the rain that fell upon her. The fire was gaining on them, and there was hardly anything more she could do, she screamed at herself in her head to try harder. She was biting down on her lip so hard that it started to bleed. The smoke swirled around her, stinging her eyes. She clamped them tightly shut for a few moments, staggering blindly, and opened them again when the stinging ceased.

She knew she couldn't go on for much longer.

Her vision started to get incredibly blurry, and breathing never felt so painful, or so hard, in her life. She slapped herself hard on the cheek when she started to feel dizzy.

'_There's no way I'm blacking out now."_

She suddenly tripped on something, and fell. She groaned in pain, but then realized what she was laying on.

"_It's…solid concrete." _

May lifted her head up and looked to the left and right. It was a long concrete sidewalk. It was the park sidewalk.

"_I made it out…" _

A huge clap of thunder snapped her out of her brief moment of relief.

She looked behind her and saw the burning forest. Realizing that the fire was going to spread through the grass too, she lifted her own and Drew's body up and moved away as fast as she could, following the sidewalk.

The wind howled in her ears, making everything seem scarier than it already was.

Her legs shook terribly, making it seem as if it was near impossible for her to still be standing on her own. Every step she took was like a miracle.

Her luck had run out though. She tripped over her own foot and landed ungracefully. Drew rolled off her to the left, lying on his side, still not moving an inch.

May pulled herself to her hands and knees, and proceeded to crawl towards Drew's body.

"Please Drew! I can't do this alone! Wake up!" She wailed, gripping his wet shirt. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough for you…I'm so weak…Brendan was right…" May buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"No." Drew said in a blunt tone after a few moments. "Don't you ever believe anything Brendan tells you."

"You're…awake…" May sat up, surprised, and was feeling so many other emotions at the moment that her voice came out small.

"Listen." Drew struggled into a sitting position. "Look at me May." He brought his hand to her chin and turned her head so that she was looking straight at him. "He doesn't know anything about you if he says you're weak…remember that." Drew drops his hand and looks away. "I was the one who wasn't strong enough…for the both of us…for either of us."

"But…"

Before May could get out what she wanted to say, Drew got to his feet and scooped May up in his arms, running down the path.

"_I'll get her out of here alive…even if it's the last thing I ever do." _

May looked up at Drew. His jaw was tight, and his eyes were set straight forward, sheer determination burned in those eyes.

"You…You're… hurt…" May reached up and gently touched a large, jagged scrape that ran from right under his eye to his jaw line.

"Yeah? I didn't notice."

May frowned. "Drew. This isn't anything to be joking about."

Drew's throat muscles tightened. "This isn't about me anymore May."

May didn't know how to respond, so she responded in the only way she could think of…with silence.

"I promised myself that I would protect you, and I failed." His eyes started to water.

"No Drew…"

"You got hurt didn't you?" Tears started to roll down his face, stinging his face wounds a bit. "The only thing I have left to do now is get you out of here alive…even if it costs me…my own life."

"Don't think that way…"

"There are other ways to think?"

May knew she couldn't win an argument against Drew if he was like this, so she gave up altogether. She didn't realize how tired and sore she really was until her exhaustion started to set in. Her eyelids suddenly grew very heavy, and shut over her eyes.

May could feel the rain pouring on her face and the thunder exploding in her ears, but amazingly, sleep started to creep into her system, and soon…took over.

* * *

><p>"Congrats. You have reached the conclusion of chapter 10! Please review and tell me what you thought! Reviews are one of the only things we writers get in return for these stories! So feel free to write what you thought in that smexy box below! How's life been for you guys? I hope it's been good! For those of you who celebrate Christmas…Just a few more days until then! Excited? I sure am!"<p>

~Sierra Lobo~


	11. Chapter 11: More than just friends?

"OMG! It's been 3 months since I updated?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ugh! Please excuse me while I slap myself silly with a salmon and a giant pickle… I can't believe I didn't at least tell you guys how long I was going to take…I had a bunch of major projects due for school…and band practice…Please accept this chapter as a huge apology for the inconvenience. Sorry multiplied by infinity! _"

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to reviews! <strong>

**Chapter 10**

**LoveLoverGrl****: **Lol! I hate cliffhangers too! And I rage for a while until I get over it and wait until the next chapter…but I like to use cliffhangers to have people keep coming back, you know what I mean?

**Good4U: **Thanks! Brendan is a terrible guy in this story isn't he? :p

**Desert the Fennec Fox****: **I made you cry with that chapter? Looks like I've achieved something on my list!

**Pokemonlvr**: You'll get a taste of what you wished for in this chapter!

**Chapter 9**

**LoveLoverGrl****: **Yeah…I went for that in chapter 9. Just to see how it would turn out.

**Gloss Gurl****:**We got a Roserade/Blaziken shipper in the house! I know…this chapter is sad…I cried typing the scenes in it…I typed it up in the dark confines of my room because I knew I would cry. (I'm a sucker aren't I?)

**TheScoutFinch**: That would've been my reaction to this chapter too; if I didn't type it up myself.

**Rikato Tojidofukuto****: **Thanks! Sometimes the fan art looks like the real deal and I get confused! . Now I can spread the word to those who had no idea just like me!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pokemon is not mine. If it was, the anime would have a lot of shipping and romantic implications.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: <strong>More than just friends?

May didn't know how long she had been asleep, but when she woke up, the first thing she saw was Drew's thick green hair. He was asleep, with his head resting beside her and the left side of his face was mashed into the cushion of her bed. He was sitting in a grey chair, wrapped in bandages with his blood already soaking through.

May was no doctor, but she knew that he should really get those bandages changed.

She looked at herself. She was in much better condition than Drew. Her bandages were clean and she was lying in a nice clean white bed, although she wished there weren't so many needles sticking to her arms.

It suddenly dawned upon May that Drew wasn't supposed to be here. She looked around, noticing that the only bed in the room was hers. Regarding furniture, there was nothing but a wheeled portable table, a blue-grey couch, a medicine drawer, and the uncomfortable looking plastic grey chair Drew was sitting on in the room.

Drew hadn't walked all the way to her room just to see her did he?

She didn't know where his room was, or how long he's been here, but it must've been pretty darn hard for him to get here if she looked at his condition now.

He looked even more exhausted that she remembered when she last saw him. It was probably mostly because the sheer determination he had worn had disappeared entirely from his face, replaced by this odd expression of pure exhaustion and anxiety.

She stared at his face and noticed that his facial hair had grown quite a bit, she admitted that she'd always thought he'd be even more handsome than he already was with some stubble, but he just looked so un-well that she couldn't bring herself to imagine that right now.

"_Oh, Drew…"_ She thought, staring at him.

That look didn't match him at all. It made May sad to look at his face if it was contorted into an expression like this.

He suddenly moved and cracked open an eye to look up at her.

His eyes snapped fully open and he forced himself to sit up.

"You're awake." He said in a shaky voice. His tone contained so many different emotions that May couldn't hope to decipher them all, but she caught two of the most prominent emotions: Joy and relief.

He looked much worse than May had initially thought.

His face was un-naturally pale, his cheeks were so hollow that he looked like he hadn't eaten in days, his hair was unruly, and there were dark circles around his eyes, almost like he didn't sleep for more than a few minutes a day.

The only thing that seemed healthy about him was the light glow in his eyes, but even his eyes seemed to be more dull than usual.

"I'm so glad you're awake…" Drew breathed out.

"Drew…why are you doing this?" May asked, her tone filled with worry.

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of me..."

"Because it's what I have to do."

"You're doing this without even giving yourself a second thought!" May shouted, suddenly angry at Drew for doing this for her.

"I…This isn't about me anymore May! It's about _you_! I won't be able to go on without you anyway! So what's the point of taking care of myself before I know if you'll be alright?" Drew threw back.

"What about _me_ then? What if I make it but then I lose you? How will _I _carry on with life if I know that you're gone because of me huh? Did you ever even think of _me_ Drew?" May snapped.

Drew flinched. He hadn't thought about that before. Drew lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I apologize. You're right…I've been…selfish…"

May was taken aback by his apology. She didn't think this would happen if she told him what she just did, and she didn't want this to happen either. She wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to happen, but anything but this was far better for her. She felt guilty, and that's what she hated to feel like the most.

"Stop it Drew…please…Stop apologizing to me. It just hurts more…when I know that there's nothing for you to be sorry for."

Drew was about to object when one female and five male doctors barged into the room.

Four men, two on each side, grabbed Drew by the arms forcefully pulling him up.

"Let go!" Drew hissed, fighting.

"Andrew, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The sole female doctor said in a calm voice. May was surprised to see nothing but a stern, steady look in her eyes.

"Let. Go." Drew said through gritted teeth, stubbornly trying to pull away.

"Mister Hayden, we need you to heal too, and you're just making this much harder for yourself, and your girlfriend." The doctor nodded her head towards May.

"_Girlfriend?" _May thought, but she just kept quiet.

Drew's face flushed slightly. "She isn't my… girlfriend." He said in a quiet voice, looking down at the floor.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry. I was just making assumptions." She shrugged. "But you're still never going to get better if you keep up like this. You've been like this for 2 weeks now. It's not healthy." The doctor snapped.

"_Two weeks? How long have I been asleep?"_ May thought to herself in alarm.

"I don't-" Drew started, but May interrupted him.

"Drew, please…"

Drew turned to face May and she looked at him in the eyes, a pleading look on her face.

"You know I don't want you to be like this…ever. And certainly not for me…"

Guilt flashed across his face and his muscles relaxed. He let out a long sigh.

"Fine."

"Excellent. Get him to his room and Dr. Kelmore…"She turned to the one male doctor that wasn't restraining Drew. "Change his bandages immediately before doing anything else. They'll get infected pretty soon."

"I'll be sure to." Dr. Kelmore bowed.

"Oh, and boys, you may release him now. I don't think we'll get any more trouble out of him at the moment."

"Yes ma'am." They slowly let him go, as if they were releasing a wild Mightyena into a butcher shop.

Drew slouched lightly as he walked out the door, giving May a sidelong glance with the rest of the male doctors shuffling behind him.

The door closed.

"Hello Miss Maple. I'm glad to see you're finally awake. I am Dr. Sen." She introduced, giving a small bow.

"Call me May. It's nice to meet you." May nodded, she looked around, and suddenly remembered something very important. "Where's the pokemon?!" She panicked.

"Relax. Officer Jenny retrieved the pokemon from you're hotel room. They're with Nurse Joy right now. And I was told to tell you that your Blaziken and Drew's Roserade are being preserved by our expert healers."

May relaxed a little, letting out a stiff breath. She still missed Blaziken badly, and it was still hard to accept that she didn't have him anymore, that he wasn't included when she said "the pokemon" anymore.

"_And Drew…I wonder how he feels about losing Roserade…"_ May thought. _"I hope they're living in a better place now…"_

"You've been asleep for 5 weeks. It's a miracle you survived at all. What with all these wounds…not to mention the extreme state of exhaustion you two came with." Dr. Sen said, checking her head wound, snapping May away from her thoughts.

"Really? _Five_ weeks?" May almost gasped.

"Yes, it's actually not much. You're injuries were just astounding! You were the very image of almost every injury possible. Every degree of cuts, burns, and bruises…and then some! What's even more of a miracle is the fact that Mister Hayden was able to wake up before you and still fight our strongest men."

"He…fought you?"

"He woke up, asked where you were, and went into "adrenaline super-man mode" when everyone refused to tell him. You weren't ready for visitors quite yet." Dr. Sen sighed, shaking her head. "He stormed through this entire hospital until he found you. Then he refused to leave or allow anyone to lay a finger on him until you were taken care of first… Stupid boy…" She mumbled the last part.

May blinked. Not knowing if there any other way she could possibly react.

There were a few moments of silence between them.

"You know…" Dr. Sen broke the silence, pulling on some latex gloves. "I'm really surprised you two aren't together."

"Huh?" May blinked.

"Don't pretend you don't know. It's so obvious that he has a thing for you." Dr. Sen winked.

May pulled the white linen blanket over her cheeks to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks, but didn't say anything in case something stupid came out of her mouth.

"You're lucky." Dr. Sen suddenly sighed while checking May's wounds. "You have a good man. Don't lose him…like I…" She trailed off.

"Like what?" May asked, feeling a twinge of curiosity course through her.

Dr. Sen shook her head. "Forget it. This isn't about me. It's about you. Now let's check those vitals of yours."

May felt let down, but also felt an unknown emotion hit her when she was reminded of what Drew said: "_This isn't about me anymore May! It's about you!"_

May sighed.

How could he be so un-selfish? Seeing him like that angered and touched May at the same time; almost like she wanted to slap him and hug him… all at once. Why did he always have to make such a mess of her emotions so much?

Her conflict must've shown on her face because Dr. Sen suddenly asked her: "He confuses you. Doesn't he?"

May looked up at her and saw a knowing look cross her face. May couldn't put her finger on it, but the look in her eyes seemed to be…ancient…as if something happened to her long ago; but Dr. Sen quickly masked it and turned away, her back facing May.

"Yes." May abruptly said.

"What?"

"Yes…He…confuses me…yet I…" May paused, thinking about what she should say. "Yet…I know him so well."

"Hn." Dr. Sen turned her head to look at her now.

"I know that he likes it when I mess with his hair…I know that he has that scar on his chin from shaving…I know that he doesn't like to sleep with his shirt on…Heck, I even remember what he smells like." May grabbed the hair on her right and started combing through it out of habit. "But I don't…"

"You don't understand him."

"Yeah…that's it…"

"To be honest, nobody really does." Dr. Sen shrugged, coaxing a light laugh out of May. "Oh, and by the way…" Dr. Sen took a magazine that May hadn't noticed was sitting on the small table by her. "You've made the cover page. Congrats." She said, tossing it to May.

May turned the magazine over and looked at the front page.

"_May and Drew: More than just friends?" _

There was a picture of Drew sitting by her side while she was lying un-conscious in the hospital bed with tubes going down her throat and even more machines hooked up to her. Drew was bruised all over, covered in bandages, tubes dangling from his body, disconnected from whatever they were once hooked up to.

"Dr. Sen…is this…" May looked up, and realized that Dr. Sen was no longer in the room.

May looked back at the magazine, and hastily flipped to the page about them and started to read the article.

* * *

><p><em>This "contest couple" is probably the most supported coordinator couple in the history of coordinating, gathering all the more people to its fan-base when the famous Hoenn region coordinator Andrew Hayden, who goes by the name "Drew," <em>_fights__ his own doctors in an attempt to find May Maple, another famous coordinator from Hoenn and the daughter of Norman Maple, Petalburg city's very own gym leader. Drew refuses to leave May's side the moment he finds her and snaps: "I am not to be attended to until May is taken care of." The doctors cooperate and tend to May, telling Drew to keep his end of the bargain afterwards. Drew replies that they haven't held up their end of the deal yet, stating that May hadn't been taken care of yet. The doctors, who became increasingly irritated with Drew, started to argue that they have already taken care of May, and that it was his turn to fulfill his end of the deal. Our sources say that Drew angrily spat back that he wasn't convinced until May woke up. _

_That was all we were told by our sources, but it's definitely enough to make us suspect that there might be more to their relationship than they're letting on. _

_Another one of Hoenn's famous coordinator couples, Harley and Solidad, now married, has agreed to be interviewed by us, speaking their views on this matter._

**[Insert image of Solidad smiling with Harley's arm around her, doing the peace sign]**

"_The thing I'm most concerned about is if they'll be okay. I know Drew will take care of May, but who knows when he'll take care of himself? Drew's always been such a stubborn boy. When he sets his mind to something, there's nothing you can do to stop him. May has always wanted to be able to take care of herself. I know she'd hate that Drew is hurting himself to help her. I would think that guilt is probably the last thing May wants to feel. She's never liked it when anyone or anything ended up getting hurt because of her." Solidad says. _

_When asked to opinionate her views on their relationship, Solidad replied: "It's always been more than a just normal friendship." _

_ Harley, who was interviewed next, said this: "Look, I'm more concerned about whether they'd recover…but... they're just the cutest couple ever! If you're reading this May or Drew... Just hurry up and get together so you can French kiss or something! Make sure it's in public! I'd like to add it to my scrapbook! And make it snappy, I can't keep my Contestshipping feelings down for much longer!" _

_ "Contestshipping" is the term fans of this couple use to call this pairing. A "shipping" or "ship" is two people fans see as a potential couple or already existing couple. The terms people use to say whether a ship is official or just currently liked by fans is "canon" and "fanon." Right now, it seems as though Contestshipping is a combination of both. May and Drew are not "officially" a couple, but there is definitely enough evidence to support that they might have some sort of relationship going on behind the backs of the public. _

_What do YOU think is going on between these two?_

* * *

><p>May turned the page and saw a full page of replies from people on Pokebook, most of them were from people she didn't know, but then she saw these:<p>

_Conway: I bet they're been doing the "bed tango" without telling anyone. ;) Those sly dogs. _

_Dawn Hikari: I KNEW IT! She did have a secret thing with Drew! How could May not tell me this? _ _

_Ash Ketchum: How long has this been going on?._._

_Misty Waterflower: ^ Ash is such a hard head. -_- These two were obvious from the start._

_Max Maple: I knew Drew's roses weren't for Beautifly. :) _

_Paul Shinji: What is wrong with you guys? Aren't you guys the least bit concerned for their well-being? Wait…Why did I even bother to post here?_

_Dawn Hikari: Well-being? What happened? What are you talking about? _

_Paul Shinji: Didn't you read the article?_

_These are only the first 30 replies that we've received. If you want to see the full page of replies, visit "Coordinator 101" on Pokebook and check out our post!_

* * *

><p>May wondered if they actually posted the whole story on Pokebook, and decided that they probably didn't.<p>

"They're making profit off of me and Drew…those…" May bit back her tongue, she didn't like to swear, because once she got going…the words kept on coming, but one word managed to slip out. "Bas***ds."

She flung the magazine away and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind.

May was about to doze off until a loud knock on her window startled May into the waking world.

The glass shattered into smithereens, the glass shards scattered across the floor. May shot up, staring straight at the window. A huge figure stepped into the room.

"Who are you?" May demanded, shaking with fear on the inside.

The figure stepped into the light, revealing a 6 foot tall Lucario with a silver sash.

"I am Hogosha. I am the first Guardian. You must come with me." Hogosha held out a giant forepaw.

"I…don't…" May didn't know what to say to this pokemon who could speak human language, as if he wasn't extraordinary enough.

"I know. Do not be afraid of me. I know exactly who you are. You are May Maple in this life."

"_In __this__ life? What is that supposed to mean?" _May thought.

"Listen to him May." Drew stepped out of the shadows behind Hogosha and nodded.

May was astonished to see that Drew was no longer bloody, beaten or bruised. Aside from looking thinner than usual, he was as strong and healthy as ever. The fire had returned to his eyes, making him look fierce, even beside a Lucario who was taller than himself.

She knew that Drew didn't trust easily, so she decided to trust him. Nodding warily, she swung her legs off the edge and tried to stand on her unsteady legs.

Drew was instantly by her side, keeping her steady.

Hogosha had stepped forward, and placed his huge paw on her head.

May jumped, the only thing that kept her still… was Drew, who was whispering in her ear not to panic.

Her body suddenly started to glow a light blue, and to her surprise, the open cuts and wounds on her skin were closing up, and the bruises slowly disappeared. A cooling sensation spread through her muscles, and all too soon, that moment of pure bliss was over.

When Drew let her go, May was almost afraid that she'd fall, but to her surprise, she found that she could stand on her own again.

Drew was already about to jump out of the window when May had recovered from her initial shock.

"What are you doing?" May gasped. "This isn't the ground level!"

"Watch." Drew looked back at her before leaping out.

May's breath caught in her throat until Drew reappeared, hovering by the window.

"You can fly?"

"What? Of course not." Drew's Flygon flew up into view.

"Fly-gon! _(I'm here!)_" Flygon cried.

"Oh."

Drew rolled his eyes and smirked.

Well, looks like the old Drew is back.

"Hey! I've seen an impossible thing happen today. I'd pretty much believe that anything is possible at this point."

"That's good. You'll need that kind of belief." Hogosha cut in, startling May because she had forgotten he was still there.

"_Wow. I'm really jumpy today." _May thought.

Hogosha suddenly tensed.

"We must go! Now!" Hogosha scooped her up onto his back as a Houndoom broke the door down, snarling at them. May could tell something was wrong with it. Its iris was a violet color, and had an unusual and unnerving glow to it.

Hogosha leaped straight out the window from where he was, hitting the ground and instantly taking off.

The Houndoom followed promptly, but it was much slower than Hogosha. Even so, it still had its attacks. When it was just about to launch a powerful looking hyper beam, a voice rang out.

"Dragon pulse!"

May looked up, witnessing Flygon fire a strong and quick dragon pulse, knocking the Houndoom off its paws, sending it tumbling head over heels. It quickly recovered and jumped to its feet, but before it could gather its thoughts, Drew descended on its back and wrapped his arms securely around its neck.

It thrashed around and craned its neck, reaching Drew's upper arm with its jaws.

"Gah!" Drew cried out, but didn't let go, even as he witnessed his skin being pierced by razor sharp teeth before his very eyes.

"Hogosha! We have to help him!" May pleaded.

"He will be okay."

Hogosha jumped up into a tree and held May back from jumping down to help Drew.

Flygon was circling hopelessly over Drew and the Houndoom, afraid that she would hit Drew if she tried to attack.

The Houndoom suddenly started to stagger and gasp for air, as Drew tightened his hold around its neck. It gave a howl and flopped to the ground a few heartbeats later. Drew pushed himself away from it and wrapped his jacket around his bleeding arm. Flygon flew down and pressed her muzzle against Drew's cheek.

"_Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine…thank you Flygon."

Flygon crouched low to allow Drew onto her back. Waiting until Drew had a good grip; she took off and headed to where Hogosha and May were waiting.

May was still trying to pry herself from Hogosha's grip when they arrived. Once she saw Drew, she immediately took notice of his wound.

"You're jacket is completely soaked."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Drew! This isn't the time to act sarcastic!"

"I'll be okay…really."

"Don't throw yourself into things like that Drew! Haven't you learned your lesson from the fire?"

"I-…" Drew was about to protest when Hogosha cut in.

"There will be much more trouble coming your way." Hogosha warned.

"Wait. What do you mean?" May asked.

"There will be a lot more blood spilt May. Much more. Before peace can be restored to this world once again."

May was surprised to find that she felt like she'd heard what Hogosha had just said…a long time ago.

"I will tell you both everything you need to know in due time."

Latias and Suicune suddenly appeared below them.

"_We got everyone there safely."_ Suicune called.

"Good. Thank you." He turned to look at Drew and May. "It's time to go."

"Where?" Drew questioned.

"You will soon see."

* * *

><p>They found themselves in a huge clearing, surrounded by tall trees with a river flowing steadily nearby.<p>

Hogosha must've noticed May and Drew's confused expression, because he said, "We are at the Eternal River. Here is the place where your destinies will unfurl once again."

"Once again...?" May repeated quietly.

Hogosha flicked his ears and sat down, cross-legged. "It is time." He muttered. "Come and sit with me."

May and Drew glanced at each other and sat in a circle with Hogosha. Suicune and Latias simply made themselves comfortable nearby.

"You both have no idea do you?" Hogosha said, looking directly at them.

"I…" May began.

"I'm pretty sure we don't." Drew finished.

"Have you heard of Hogosha's Prophecy?"

"Yes…I have…I studied it while I was in 10th grade." Drew looked thoughtful. "I believe it was just a single line: _"In the darkest hour, Four will become Two and Night will fall."_"

"That is correct, and do you know what it means?"

"No. Nobody knows…It's one of the greatest mysteries in the world."

"That is where you aren't correct. You_ knew_ exactly what it meant."

"What do you mean by _knew_? Why do you keep implying the past?" May snapped, suddenly feeling impatient.

"Because you've both fulfilled the Prophecy time and time again, you have lived over and over again, to fulfill this destiny and meet the same..." He hesitantly paused before he continued. "…fate as before."

"So you mean…this isn't our first life?" May said quietly.

"No. This is your 8th."

"I've never heard of any legends about two people fulfilling Hogosha's Prophecy." Drew said, almost to himself, his eyebrows knitted in thought.

"Wait! Do you remember that book we found on our bed a few months ago?" May asked, realization glittering in her eyes. "It was called the Legend of the Guardians! It was about two people…and you!" She exclaimed, facing Hogosha.

He nodded. "That was me."

"That's right!" Drew gasped. "But it said nothing about the Prophecy…I would've never thought that they'd be related…"

"That's because that book isn't entirely accurate."

"What?"

"No human knows the whole story but the two of you."

"We haven't bothered to write down the story in any of the past 7 lives we've lived?" May asked.

"No…I guess not."

Drew could tell that Hogosha wasn't telling them something, but he decided not to press him.

"The Prophecy says that Four will become Two…but there are only two of us. Where's the other two?"

"I believe you already know who the other two are, because they are right here with you."

May turned around and Drew followed her gaze.

Suicune and Latias were staring right back.

"They…are the other two?"

"Yes. That is why your feet carried you to the Garden of Legends and why you were compelled to take May there." He said to Drew.

"Is this Suicune and Latias's 8th lives as well?" May asked.

"No, this is in fact their first lives, and the other two haven't always been a Suicune and a Latias. In your previous life, when you, Drew, were called Ren and when you, May, were called Almeria, the other two was an Articuno and a Celebi."

"I still don't understand how Four is supposed to become Two though…"

"That is for you to find out. I cannot tell you everything."

"How are we supposed to fulfill the prophecy if we don't know what the whole thing is about?" Drew retorted.

"You know everything you need to about it." Hogosha answered.

"But…"

"I cannot tell you everything! You won't understand!" He hissed, his eyes flashing.

May's eyes widened and Drew slightly jumped at Hogosha's sudden raise in voice.

"Hogosha…Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that…It's just…" Hogosha shook his head vigorously. "Never mind; it's nothing, there's no time to waste." He pushed himself up and beckoned them to follow him.

They walked over a wooden bridge that stretched over the river onto the other side, and started their trek through the strange forest. None of them were compelled to speak, so everything was quiet, except for the sound of the grass and the fallen leaves crunching under their feet.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?"<p>

"The temple of light."

They marveled at the huge building that towered before them. It was built entirely of white marble, except for a bit of the pillars and the giant doors, which were made of solid gold.

Two golden Arcanine stood beside the huge double doors. May and Drew jumped backwards when the Arcanine suddenly started to move forward, sniffing them curiously.

"They must be shiny pokemon." Drew whispered to May.

"It's okay, they're the chosen." Hogosha said, raising his paw and patting each of the Arcanine on the muzzle.

They dipped their heads and gripped the handles of the doors, swinging them open.

When they walked inside, the doors slowly closed behind them.

The floor was made of some sort of extremely smooth white material.

"It's pearl." Hogosha said, as if he'd sensed their curiosity.

He led them through the maze of hallways, until he stopped in front of a room.

"This is the where you will sleep."

There was one big bed in the center of the room, a closet, and a bathroom.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Change and bathe. You may rest for the night, and tomorrow morning, we will start your training at sunrise. It's going to be a big day; and I want you to meet a couple of pokemon you'd probably be very happy to see tomorrow."

"Hogosha…are…you sure we are the ones who are supposed to fulfill this Prophecy?" May asked, her voice trembling a little.

Hogosha looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I had to burden you with all of this so suddenly. I should've told you earlier…but I wanted you both to enjoy your normal lives before the time came for the prophecy to be fulfilled." He paused a moment before speaking again. "I know how it's frightening to have the fate of the world set on your shoulders…but you would've fulfilled the prophecy no matter what you did. It's my job to prepare you as best I can." He turned and padded away, but before he left, he murmured one more thing: "Fate is a funny thing isn't it…?"

* * *

><p><em>May's POV <em>

I hoped that Drew couldn't feel me shaking as I gripped the blanket tighter. I was terrified. I didn't know why I felt this way. The pit of my stomach was churning like a pit of snakes. I had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen on the day the Prophecy was finally fulfilled; or maybe I was still mad at myself for letting Blaziken and Roserade die. They would be here to help us through this huge mess if I hadn't been such a fool.

Maybe if I kept a closer eye on Blaziken, he wouldn't have run off on his own to meet Brendan to rescue Roserade; maybe if I had been supervising everybody like a good trainer is supposed to, Roserade would never have been kidnapped in the first place.

"May?"

"Yeah?" I forced myself to say calmly.

"What's wrong?" His voice was so full of concern that I almost broke down right there and then.

"I-it's nothing…" I cursed myself silently for stuttering.

"You're lying." Drew breathed into my ear, coming closer.

I felt a chill run down my back at the warmth of his breath against my ear. "It's nothing! Really…"

"Come on…I know _something _is bothering you."

"Please Drew…" I said, barely above a whisper.

I felt him press his lips onto my ear and smirk.

"What? I didn't hear you."

I wanted to push him away playfully and just drag him closer and have him all to myself at the same time. What a confusing feeling…

I felt his tongue flick against the top of my ear and I went for option number two.

_Well…two can play at that game._

I turned around and pulled him closer, surprising him. "Come here..."

Our faces were only centimeters apart. I swear that I almost melted under his warm emerald gaze. I didn't realize how handsome he looked in the dark with just the moonlight hitting his face. I guess I've been missing out.

Our lips almost met, when I pulled my hand out from under the covers and pressed my finger against his lips.

It suddenly occurred to me that I've been waiting for this the moment for so long without even realizing it. It was almost like I've been holding my breath for so long that I forgot that I needed to breathe, but for some reason…I wanted to keep Drew waiting just a bit longer.

"Shh…" I smirked. "Get some sleep Drew."

I flipped over and had my back facing him. I couldn't see him but I could almost imagine what the look on his face must be. It took all of my willpower to keep myself from laughing at his frustration.

"_Could we really be more than just friends like that magazine said…? Or was this just a moment driven by lust and the need for someone by our sides?" _I forced that thought out of my mind and settled deeper down into the pillow. _"Thanks for cheering me up Drew."_

* * *

><p>"I know, I know…I'm being a major jerk messing with all your feelings with the <em>almost kiss<em>, but hey! That's business! Jk, jk. You'll get the kiss scene soon enough…patience is key… Anyway, thank you for reading everybody! And thank you again for waiting so patiently…My flow of creativity was clogged up like a beaver built a dam there! Then…BAM! All of the ideas came pouring out like the sea and I had a sudden itch to write at 11 O'clock at night and I had to wake up early the next morning. I almost didn't sleep because I was afraid the creativity flow would be blocked out again. Lolz. Review please!"

**P.S**: I'd love to know if you'd like the last scene of this chapter typed out in Drew's POV as a bonus bit. Tell me in your reviews kay kay? :)

~SierraLobo


End file.
